What the Hell is this?
by Grimmijaggers
Summary: Denmark has a new drug, which he wants Norway to try. However, when unexpected events happen, the drug is spread around the nations a little. Denmark x Norway, US x UK, Russia x Lithuania, France x Canada
1. Chapter 1

What the Hell is this?

**This story will have Denmark x Norway, Russia x Lithuania, America x England and France x Canada, because these are my favourite couples. I got bored and decided to write my first story with chapters, so forgive me if it isn't very good. No actual sex scenes. Just Mpreg stuff.**

**Warning: yaoi, Mpreg, strong use of language, violence and sex change (only temporary).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, or its characters.**

"Hey Nor!" Denmark burst through the door of the living room, in which his boyfriend was sitting on the couch, reading. Norway looked up in annoyance, but his face softened when he saw Denmark's smiling face.

"What do you want?"

"I was thinking, why don't we invite the others and go to the bar together?! We haven't met all together in a long time, and it would be fun to see each other! What d'you think?" Norway thought for a while. It was true, he hadn't seen Iceland since 3 months and Sweden and Finland were rarely heard of.

"OK, but only us five, none of your mad drinking buddies."

"OK! I'll call the others immediately!"

Xxx Time Skip (is now 9:30 pm) xxX

"Uuuuuuuuugh…" Norway felt horrible, and sick. Maybe he shouldn't have drunk that beer…

"Nor, are you alright?" Iceland asked. Norway's head was on the table and he was moaning every 20 seconds.

"Do I-**hic**-look alright to you?"

"Hey Denmark, exactly how much did Norway drink?" Finland had never known that Norway drank beer, but from what he could tell, it wasn't often that he did.

"Just one bottle. Seriously, Nor! How could you have gotten drunk over **one** bottle of **beer?**"

"Shudup! I don't care wha' you saaay." Norway was completely drunk; anybody would have been able to tell. Denmark sighed, but then smirked mischievously.

"Sorry, guys. Looks like I'm gonna have to take care of him an' go home." He picked up Norway, and threw onto his right shoulder carrying him out the bar, Norway shouting at him to put him down. The three other Nordics just stared as the couple walked off.

"Well, we all know **what** he's going to do when he gets home, don't we?" Sweden ordered three more bottles of beer. Iceland and Finland were unsure of what he meant, but after a little thought, they both turned the colour of a beetroot. Sweden simply smirked.

Xxx Time Skip xxX

"Put me down!" Denmark did as he was told and dropped him on their bed. Norway was still a bit dazed, but when he realized where he was his face exploded from his normal pale skin to a bright tomato red. "Wh-why am I on the bed?" he asked, unsure if he wanted to know the answer.

"'Cause I wanna do it." Denmark explained with a mischievous grin. How could he say that so casually? Norway turned an even deeper red.

"Do you mean you wanna do **IT**, like, **IT IT**?" Denmark nodded enthusiastically. He approached Norway slowly, but then stopped and his grin widened even more, if that was even possible.

"I've got an idea…Wait, **and don't move**." He left the room, leaving a confused Norway on the bed. He came back with a bottle and a small whisky class. He filled up the class half way and handed it over to Norway, who looked at it with a confused look.

"What the hell is that?" He looked suspiciously at it. If it was a drug to make him feel weird or whatever he wasn't going to take it. "A drug?" Denmark nodded. Norway frowned and considered knocking the drink out of the taller man's hand. But Denmark saw the look on Norway's face and backed off a bit. He sighed and put the plastic bottle on the floor, still holding the small glass.

"Yes, it's a drug, but not one of those drugs that make you horny; it's a drug that will** completely **change our way of having sex. Trust me. Just try for tonight, and if you don't like it then I won't use it again." Norway looked at Denmark's face, and then at the glass. He was still a bit dazed, so his mind wasn't clear. But since Denmark was asking so nicely, he sighed and took the glass. He looked at the liquid; it looked exactly like water, but was it was a light shade pink. He suspiciously glared at it for a moment and then drank it. Immediately afterwards he saw the saw the world spinning, and he felt dizzy, his chest and lower regions physically hurt, and he started to moan and sweat. This went on for a couple of minutes, but it felt like hours to him.

When the pain stopped, he felt…weird. Not a horny weird, but a physical weird. He looked at Denmark, whose eyes seemed as if they could pop out at any moment.

"How do you feel?" Denmark asked. He looked as if he was expecting something amazing, but Norway didn't feel any different except for the weird weight on his chest.

"F-fine, why?" Norway gasped and put his own his throat. He had just spoke, but didn't sound like the normal Norway; he sounded like a girl. Norway then had a terrible thought going through his head. He put his hands on his chest, hoping he was wrong. But unfortunately, there were two round breasts instead of his usual flat chest. He then looked down to his trousers. He blushed into the colour of scarlet. He didn't want to think of the change down there. "What the hell is this drug? What's happened to me?"

"It's a drug that turns men into women! I wanted to try it out! And it really works too!"

"What do I look as a girl?" Norway was suddenly worried about his looks, which didn't normally happen. _"Must be a girl thing." _he thought.

Denmark grinned and handed Norway a mirror. Norway looked at his girl self. He looked the same, just more feminine, and with long hair to the middle of his back. He was relieved he didn't look like a completely different person. He looked up at Denmark, who seemed to be fidgeting a lot, as if impatient.

"What? What's wrong?" Denmark pushed Norway backwards, so that Norway was lying face up. Norway felt his, well, _her_, face heat up. When Denmark saw female Norway with such a cute expression on her face, all self-control was gone, and he pounced onto her.

**There will be more chapters. This was just a start. A pathetic start, but a start anyway. There may take a ridiculous amount of time, since my school doesn't allow (stupid school rules!) . Anyway, I hope you like it. Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

What the Hell is this?

**My second chapter, and thank you for all following and for the reviews, make me very happy to know people like my stories ^/^ I will address male characters that have been turned to girls as males, just because it's easier to write.**

**Warning: yaoi, Mpreg, strong use of language, violence and sex change (only temporary).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, or its characters.**

**Now, ON WITH THE STORY!**

"Uuuuuuuuugh, what's happening to me?" Norway was in the bathroom, on his knees in front of the toilet seat, where he had been throwing up in for the last 10 minutes. He didn't feel well either, side effect of that drug probably. Denmark popped his head through the bathroom door.

"Are you still throwing up?" Norway groaned at the question. "I guess that's a 'yes' then. I really don't understand though. The lab people said there would be no side effects, so maybe you caught a sickness or something…" Norway stood up and flushed the toilet. He wanted to know what was wrong with him, and also something else was bugging him.

"How long does this drug take effect for? Because I really can't get used to these two lumps." He crossed his arms under his breasts, trying to support them as he didn't have a bra.

"Well, they said 5 hours, but it's now 7 am, and that's over 5 hours, so I'm at a dead end here."

Norway suddenly felt a cramp in his stomach. He was thinking about a possibility that **could** have occurred.

"I'm going to the general store; I need to buy some food and stuff. It opens at 8 am, right?" Denmark nodded. "Then I'll have a shower and get changed. Oh! And I'll also need to go to a clothes shop. I'm not wearing boys' clothes as a girl."

Xxx Time Skip (Is now 11 am) xxX

Denmark was in the living room, quietly looking through some Danish magazines, when…

"**DENMARK YOU BASTARD! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!**" Denmark jumped from the shock of the yell, which could have easily competed with the noise a volcano makes when it erupts, and fell from the sofa. He then heard a sound that was similar to a herd of cows galloping through the halls of the house. Suddenly the door swinged open, smashing against the wall when it hit it and making the walls shake from the contact. In the doorway, was a very flustered and pissed off female Norway, with something in his…her? Hand.

"N-nor-w-way? Wh-what's wrong?" Denmark was shaking visibly. If there was one thing he learnt in his life, it was this: never piss of Norway. **NEVER**.

"**THIS IS WHAT'S WRONG, YOU MOTHERFUCKING OLD PERVERT!**" Norway through what he had in his hand to Denmark, which collided with his face and threw him back onto his back from his position on the floor. Denmark picked up the object from his face and rubbed his now painful forehead. He looked up to the object. His eyes grew the size of the London Eye when he realized what the object was. It was one of those Pregnancy Test things that they sold at the General Store. He had never seen one before, but he knew this about them: - = not pregnant, + = pregnant. Right now, he was looking at a +.

"Oh Shit."

"**EXACTLY 'OH SHIT'! THAT'S WHAT I'VE BEEN THINKING FOR LAST TEN MINUTES! DO YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY BEFORE YOU DIE?!**" Denmark could see an angry Norway stomp towards him. He quickly stood up, still with the Pregnancy Test in his hand. He started walking backwards with his hands up in a defensive manner.

"WHA-wait, N-nor! Please calm down! I-I'm sure we can figure this out, please calm down. Killing me won't do any good to anybody!" Norway stopped. He was wearing a girl's sailor outfit, and his usual hat, and his long hair was let loose, he still had his hairclip on too. Norway started shaking, and fell to his knees. Norway started sobbing, and his hands covered his face. Denmark walked over to Norway and crouched down in front of him. "Nor…"

"This is your entire fault *sniff*, if you *sniff* hadn't given me that stupid drug *sniff*, this wouldn't have happened!" Denmark took Norway into his arms and held him in a comforting hug. He really didn't know what to do, so he only did what he could do at that very moment. Norway burst put crying, large tears running down his feminine cheeks. He buried his face into Denmark's chest, soaking the taller man's shirt.

"I'm sorry, this is my fault. I'm sorry." Norway kept crying into Denmark's chest until he had calmed down.

"It's fine, but what am I going to do? I don't want an abortion; I'd never be able to live my life knowing I asked people to kill our unborn child, and we can't keep it either..."

"Why not?" Denmark looked puzzled.

"We're countries, we have responsibilities, Denmark. Even though you never even do your job…" Denmark grinned widely at that. Still old Norway, even as a girl.

"So you want to give it to adoption?" Norway froze. Did he? That was the only option, but…he didn't want to give it to adoption either.

"No…but…!"

"So it's settled! We're keeping the baby, and I'll help look after it as well! But I'm going to have to research how to be a father, 'cause I have no idea about anything when it comes to a proper family life!" Norway gave a small smile and nodded. Even now Denmark could still make him feel better.

"But we're going to have to tell the other countries tomorrow, at the world conference." They both froze, and then cringed at the thought of it.

Xxx Time Skip (Next day, World Conference) xxX

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" Every single country said at once, which gave a shock to the two Nordic countries, who had just announced the news. Denmark was smiling uneasily and scratching the back of his head, trying to laugh, but was just able to make a nervous giggle. Norway was hiding his embarrassed female face into Denmark's upper arm, clinging on to it for dear life.

"This is very interesting news…" France commented thoughtfully.

"What do you mean? Norway is pregnant? How is that even possible!?" Germany shouted across the room.

"Please calm down, Germany-san. If you listened to the explanation, it was because of the drug Denmark-san gave Norway-san before…" He was cut off by a flustered Finland.

"You don't need to say it!" Sweden only 'Hmph'ed, saying that he guessed something like this might have happened soon. Many other countries gave their comments, some kind others mean and others annoying. Denmark felt Norway shaking.

"G-guys, please calm down, it's…"

"**SHUT UP!**" The feminine Norway screeched throughout the room to all the other nations, who all stopped any movement. "**ALL OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP AND SIT DOWN SO WE CAN EXPLAIN BEFORE YOU COMMENT YOU'RE ANNOYING SHIT!**" All the countries did as they had been told, and they all sat down at the same time. Norway was fuming from the anger he had built from hearing the unnecessary comments and Denmark was still sitting, still smiling uneasily and still scratching the back of his head. Norway sat down on his chair with a loud 'thump'. "Explain" He ordered directly to Denmark, who nodded nervously.

"It's as I said earlier. Norway consumed a drug I gave him and *cough* yeah, _that_ happened, and Norway got pregnant…"

"Veeeeee, I don't understand…Germany, what did he mean by 'that'?"

"I-I'll explain to you later, Italy!"

"Hehehe" Denmark giggled nervously, "a-and that's all…"

"AAAAAAAAW! CONGRATULATIONS NORWAAAAAAAAY!" Hungary, Liechtenstein, Ukraine and Belarus crowded around Norway asking all kinds of questions and making a fuss over the fact he was pregnant. "I have tried to get Mr Austria to let us have a baby, but he won't have it! You are so lucky Norway!" Hungary said, maybe a bit too loudly, as all the other countries' heads turned towards Austria, who was blushing like a tomato. "And big brother won't let us become one, even before he went out with Lithuania, damn bastard…" This time, it was Lithuania's turn to be embarrassed, and clinging on to a smiling Russia, who was at the same time glaring daggers at Belarus. All the female countries were still fussing over Norway, and Germany, who had taking over the place of hosting the conference from America, decided they should end the meeting, and continue tomorrow. Norway stood up to leave, still with the other female countries fussing over him. He looked at Denmark, who just smiled and nodded meaning: 'I'll be right behind you'. As Norway left the room with others. France, America and Russia came up to him. Denmark hadn't noticed them and stood up to leave, but America addressed him:

"Yo, Denmark! Can we ask you for a little favour?"

**That's it for now! I hope you like it and it wasn't to short! Please Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

What the Hell is this?

**My third chapter 0.0, I am surprised to have so many people following a story I wrote! Thank you so much! It means a lot to me! Just an early warning, again, I might not be able to post anything for a while since some places I have to go to don't 'accept' .**

**Warning: yaoi, Mpreg, strong use of language, violence and sex change (only temporary).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, or its characters.**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

"I feel sick, again." Norway rushed to the bathroom to throw up the contents of his stomach. Denmark next to him, holding back Norway's long hair. Norway looked up and nodded as a 'thanks', flushed the toilet and rinsed out his mouth with the mouthwash. Denmark looked at him pitifully and sighed. "What's wrong?"

"Hm? Oh, nothing. I just feel bad to see you in such a state, is all." Norway smile. He always liked it when Denmark worried about him. He stood on his tip toes and gave a small kiss on Denmark's cheek.

"Don't worry about it, it's fine. But I read in an article this morning that I'm going to have morning sickness for a couple more weeks or something like that, I didn't really understand, it was really confusing. But the article said that the pregnant wo-… person could get mood swings, food cravings and need to go to the bathroom a lot." Denmark froze when he heard 'mood swings', because when Norway gets mood swings, which he gets pregnant or no pregnant, it's always best to stay out his sight. Seeing Denmark's reaction, Norway giggled and again kissed Denmark on the cheek. Norway smiled brightly, which was a rare sight, and skipped out the room.

Denmark smiled. He actually really liked this side of Norway, maybe female hormones or some weird scientific stuff he didn't understand. But it didn't matter to him, as long as it was Norway. He followed Norway, who had now claimed the sofa and was reading a pregnant women's magazine. Denmark smiled and picked up the book he had collected at the library yesterday, the "How to be a Dad" book. It was now nine o'clock in the morning, and it had been two days since the World Conference. He wondered how Russia, France and America were doing, since they had asked for a _special _order. There was a knock on the front door and Denmark went to see who it was. He found Iceland looking very annoyed at his doorstep.

"Yo! What's up Ice?" Hearing the name 'Ice', Norway jumped from the couch and joined Denmark into meeting Iceland.

"Have you finally decided to call me 'big bro'?" Iceland huffed, and shook his head.

"No, especially in the state you're in now." Norway frowned menacingly at Iceland, who ignored the glare. "I came to tell you that Russia, France and America are holding a world conference tomorrow at three o'clock in the afternoon _sharp_. Don't ask me why I have no idea." Denmark gulped; his stomach twisting at the thought of what this world 'conference' would be about.

"OK, we'll be there, won't we Norway?" Norway nodded and sighed.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. What I want to know is: why the hell are **those** three countries holding **another** world conference after **two** days?"

"I-I have no idea…" Denmark forced a smile, getting really nervous about tomorrow.

Xxx Next Day (world conference) xxX

All the nations were there, and to Denmark's surprise, so was Prussia. He looked the same as usual, but he's usual 'I'm so awesome, bow down to me' expression has gone down to a usual grin, probably still recovering from not being a nation anymore.

Denmark and Norway took their seats and waited for the hosts to arrive. Russia came in and asked for silence, he had his usual smile, which made Estonia and Latvia shiver, even though they are independent countries. France and America ran in the room and America slammed the door, making sure to lock the door, while France pushed an unused table against the same door. Russia glanced over at them and America did thumbs up. Russia cleared his throat.

"We want to give you some news and a warning…I'll give you the news first: Lithuania, England and Canada are pregnant." Germany smacked his head against the table, and all the female countries screeched in joy, except for Belarus who fainted on Prussia. "Ufufu…and the warning is-…"

"**RUSSIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAA!**" Russia's face became tense and he started to shake visibly.

"That…" The door was broken off its hinges and floor across to the other side of the room, taking the table along too and throwing France and America to the floor. In the doorway was a girl, with shoulder length brown hair, let loose, with bright green eyes. She was wearing so jean shorts that were mid-thigh length and a dark green button up shirt. She would be considered beautiful if it wasn't for the highly menacing aura around her.

"**Found youuuuuuuuuuuu! I FOUND THEM!**" Two other girls appeared behind her. One had mid-back length, dirty blond hair, which she tied into two pony tails both side of her head and were messy around her green eyes, and her eyebrows were only slightly thicker than the other two girls. She was wearing black leggings which went to her knees, and a brown pullover without sleeves. The other girl had similar coloured hair from the previous girl, just darker, and her wavy hair was cut slightly above her shoulders, she had one hair that stuck from the rest at the top of her forehead on the right, which curled at the end. She wore round glasses and her eyes were of an indigo colour. She wore a dark blue wavy mini skirt with white mid-thigh leggings, and she was wearing a dark blue hoody. She was holding a large white teddy bear.

"_Those three girls looking really familiar. Wait! They couldn't be…_" Norway's eyes widened when he realized _who _they were. "Denmaaaaaark…What did you do?"

"Eh? Eh? Oh, well, you see…"

"**RUSSIA, COME HERE AT ONCE!**" The brown haired girl yelled to Russia who had started to sneak out the room from the other door. He stopped and froze, slowly turning his head to where he had been called from.

"L-Lithuania…H-how are you?" His voice was shaking, and his smile had become very tense. Lithuania, who was now shaking in pure anger, jumped towards Russia and gave him a strong kick in the middle of his back, causing him to face-plant onto the floor. Lithuania had one foot on Russia back, his feminine arms crossed.

"How I am? Oh I'm fine; **I'M JUST PREGNANT BECAUSE A CERTAIN SOMEONE GAVE ME A FUCKING DRUG!**" She started smacking a foot on Russia's back who was saying how sorry he was. Meanwhile, the two other girls made their ways to their partners. America was desperately trying crawl away from a very angry female England, who had a firm grip on the collar of his coat and uniform and getting his fist in position to punch America in the face. France was luckier, and only had to confront a harmless female Canada, or so he thought, because the moment Canada set his girly eyes on France, was the moment of the Frenchman's doom. She pounced onto him sending him crashing onto his back and landing on his stomach, and immediately started suffocating him by forcing poor Kumajirou into France's face. The three men were struggling to calm their female partners, who were now quite literally murdering them.

All the other nations just sat there, having no idea what to do. Poland, Estonia, Latvia, Ukraine and an infuriated Belarus just stared at the angry and violent female Lithuania, who was normally a calm and gentle male Lithuania. China, Hong Kong and Sea land (who had also been asked to come) were gob smacked at the sight of the _female_ _England _beating up the super human strength possessor _America_, which the male England would never. Cuba and basically every single other country nearly fainted when they saw how violent female Canada was, and they suddenly felt very sorry for France and Kumajirou, who was still being used as the object to suffocate the victim.

Denmark slowly left his chair and tip toed to the exit, hoping that Norway was too busy looking at the show.

"And where do you think you're going, _Anko_?" Shit.

"U-um, nowhere?" Denmark turned to face the annoyed girl in front of him.

"Right answer" Was what Norway said before kicking him in the stomach. Denmark doubled over in pain, and Norway grabbed the collar at the front of Denmark's shirt and bought the latter's face at the same level as his own. "Now tell, why the fuck did you give them that drug?"

"Be-be-be-be-because they asked me too! They gave me a really good deal, so I thought it would be OK! L-l-l-l-l-l-look, N-Norway please calm down it's no big deal! This way you'll have pregnant buddies!" Denmark was desperately trying to calm Norway down, so that the pregnant women wouldn't hurt him anymore.

"I'm calm, I'm perfectly calm. If I wasn't calm you'd be in hospital right now. And I think I'll send you there." Norway was about to send Denmark flying when…

"**WAIT, STOP! IT'LL HURT THE BABY!**" Norway froze all over, and looked down at the pitiful nation he was about to pummel.

"What do you mean: 'It'll hurt the baby'?"

"I-I read in an article that when a pregnant…person over-stressed or did too many violent movements, the person could lose the baby!" At that, all the pregnant sex-changed nations stopped murdering their partners and stared at Denmark. Then they all rushed to him, except for Norway who hadn't moved at all.

"Really?!" They all exclaimed in unison. The other nations let Denmark handle the four nations and went to see if Russia, America and France needed any medical aid. America had a bleeding nose and looked tired out and beaten in every possible way. Russia couldn't stand up because his back was in pain and France was coughing and wheezing for air and spitting the Kumajirou's hair out of his mouth.

"Yo, what's with the noise?" All heads turned to the voice, and immediately, England froze. In the doorway everybody else had come from, stood Scotland. "Sheesh, what's up with America's face, and why does France looked as if he was being suffocated, and why is Russia lying on the floor?"

"Ah! Scotland, you arrived. But you're late." England turned towards Russia.

"What do you mean: 'you're late'? Did you tell him to come like you told Prussia and Sea land to come?!" Russia nodded, and Scotland stared at the girl that had spoken. England felt the eyes staring into his back and he turned towards him. He was the same as usual, messy ginger hair, green eyes, iron earring on his left ear and smoking a cigarette. England cringed at the smell of the smoke. Scotland walked towards the girl at took her chin in his hand. England held his breath, as he didn't want to breathe in the smoke, because it would harm him and his baby.

Scotland moved back and turned to face the other direction, to look at America who meanwhile had been taken care of by Cuba. Scotland grinned mockingly, and took his cigarette out of his mouth.

"What's this? The strong USA got beaten up by a female England, that's too laugh about. And you." He turned towards England again, who had let out a sigh. "What happened for you to become so pitiful, eh?" England growled at his ex-older brother. He hated him, maybe not as a nation, but definitely as a person. Scotland's grin hadn't left his face. The tension was so thick one could have cut with a knife.

"S-so, Scotland-kun…how come you are here?" Japan tried to change the subject. Scotland walked towards him and pointed his thumb towards Russia, who had now been given an ice pack by Belarus and was sitting down on a chair.

"He told me to come over, but since my nation's pretty far away from Russia, it took me a while to get here. Now what I know is this, what happened to that pathetic jerk over there?" He now pointed his thumb towards England, who looked truthfully angry, but scared at the same time. America looked at his lover and then looked at Russia.

"Hey, Russia, why did ya invite _him_?" Russia looked at America, but you could tell he was in pain.

"Well, at the time I thought that England's brother should know, but I'm now having second thoughts about it…"

"Hm? Know what? I haven't been told anything." Scotland was getting impatient.

"That I'm pregnant." Scotland froze and slowly turned his head towards his youngest brother.

"You're…pregnant?" He voice was full of shock, and England was expecting the worst embarrassment of his life. Canada sensed England's discomfort, and since Scotland is basically his older brother too, he decided to help.

"Uhuh and we're all pregnant too." Those simple words made Scotland's cigarette drop to the floor. He was in total shock. He then realized that the other girls were Canada, Lithuania and Norway. Scotland sighed and picked up his cigarette.

"OK. I'll wait for you two and your partners outside." And he left. England let a massive amount of air in relief and thanked Canada, who smiled.

After that, Russia said that was all he had to say, and that all the other nations could go home. Lithuania came up to him while the others were leaving and started sobbing about how sorry he was and that he really felt guilty about hurting Russia. After had Russia comforted Lithuania, Poland went up to him and asked if he'd want to go shopping later, for the baby. Lithuania said it was too early, but sure. Latvia, Estonia and Ukraine joined Poland and they all congratulated him, while Belarus was complaining to her older brother about why he didn't chose her instead of Lithuania.

Canada apologized to France; England did the same to America. They all went outside, to meet Scotland who was waiting for them. He said they were to go to the hotel he was staying, and they would talk there, and because everybody knew it was better to listen to the red haired man than anger him, the obeyed.

Denmark and Norway went home, but Norway was moody for the whole day and Denmark stayed out of the latter's way, which saved him from a very painful experience.

**That's it. Sorry for it being so long and boring. Yes I know, Scotland is a fan made character, but he's awesome! A bit of family tension is always a bit interesting. There will be a heck of a lot of chapters maybe 30 or something like that, but then again, maybe not. I hope you enjoyed it, please Review, because it makes it easier for me to write the next chapter. THANX!**


	4. Chapter 4

What the Hell is this?

**My fourth chapter! This is going well ;) Thank you for the reviews! It makes my life a heck of a lot easier! Also thank you for the faves and for being my followers! It really encourages me to write!**

**Warning: yaoi, Mpreg, strong use of language, violence and sex change (only temporary).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, or its characters.**

"S-so, what was it you wanted to talk about?" Canada was nervous; he was fiddling with his hoody, and was getting fidgety. Scotland had taken them to the hotel he was staying at, because he wanted to talk to them. 'Them' being France, Canada, America and England. England was tense, and you could tell there was awkwardness between him and his ginger brother, except for France and America, who were completely oblivious to the awkwardness as thick as black barbecue smoke, and of the same colour. Scotland and England were having a glaring contest, and Canada was seriously starting to freak out. Scotland ended the glaring contest by closing his eyes and sighing. He put his cigarette in the ash tray.

"I wanted talk about this." He did a circular motion with his right index finger, pointed towards Canada and England. "_What_ exactly happened?" America started chuckling and England smacked him at the back of the head. France sighed.

"Let me explain, Mon ami…"

Xxx after explanation xxX

"And that's how it is." France had finished the whole explanation, and Scotland was now wearing his 'I'm not impressed' expression. He glanced over to England and Canada. England was had his hands in fists on his lap, and was looking down at them, blushing. Canada just smiled sweetly. Scotland sighed.

"Seriously, you haven't changed at all have you?" England tensed; he knew what was coming up. "You're stupid, immature and just plain pathetic, like you always were." America saw that England was shaking. America started getting pissed, and was about to stand up to punch Scotland for upsetting he lover, when the latter beat him at it.

Scotland fell on the floor from his chair, bringing the side table and ash tray with him. They were in Scotland's hotel room, so there wasn't any need to worry about getting people's attention.

Scotland rubbed his jaw, which was now sore for being punched by an angry female England.

"What the hell's wrong with you?!"

"THAT'S MY LINE!" Scotland's eyes double in size when he realized that England had actually answered back to him instead of shying away. "Why are you always making fun of me? And always insulting me for no reason? I don't remember ever doing anything against you…Even before I conquered you; you were always insulting me…" England's tears were running down his cheeks, but he didn't care, it was all too much for him. The fact of being transformed into a girl and impregnated was already a lot but for _him_ to turn up after so long was just…

Canada saw that this was a private thing between bro…siblings, so he dragged France and America out, with his bear following him. Scotland and England were alone. England fell to his knees and started sobbing, it was just too much.

"I care for you, and I love as my brother, I have always tried to care for you, but you always rejected me. So I thought that if I conquered you guys, that it would bring us closer together…" Scotland was still on the floor but now in a sitting position, his face had a surprised expression. His face then tendered into soft smile.

"Idiot, you should have told me…I thought you were always trying to show off about how strong you were. I guess I insulted you…because I was jealous of how strong you were, and still are…I was jealous of how you were able to have both America and Canada and raise them…I _am _jealous that you have a lover like America…I'm sorry." England looked up, not sure if he had heard correctly. Did his heartless brother really say: "sorry"? More tears ran down his feminine cheeks, and his girly eyes were wide in surprise. Scotland stood up, and walked towards England. He reached his hand down to him, the latter taking it and Scotland pulled him up, and held him into a tight hug. Scotland was holding England tightly around the shoulders, with his chin on the top of the latter's head. England hadn't realized what was happening, then he did, it occurred to him that this was the first time his eldest brother had hugged him. England wrapped his head around the upper waist of his brother, and buried his head into Scotland's chest.

In the other room, America, Canada and France were spying on them, all smiling happily at the bro…family reunion.

Xxx in Russia's house xxX

Russia was lying on his stomach on the couch, Belarus and Ukraine were putting mountains of Ice packs on his injured back, Lithuania was sobbing in regret for hurting his lover, and Latvia, Estonia and Poland were trying to comfort the crying girl.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so…"

"ALRIGHT, LIKE, WE TOTALLY GET IT NOW! YOU'RE SORRY!" Poland was seriously starting to stress out; he couldn't stand seeing his best friend cry. Lithuania stopped crying and nodded, to just to have Belarus glare at him, in a 'you should be sorry' manner. Ukraine smacked the top of Belarus' head, telling her to stop being mean to poor Lithy. Estonia and Latvia giggled slightly as Belarus started complaining childishly to Ukraine about how she didn't need to be told what to do. Russia was smiling happily, enjoying having the noise around him. Ever since the Soviet Union had fallen, the only one next to him was Lithuania, and the odd (daily) visit of Belarus. Other than that, it was always really quiet.

"So, how are things going to be for the next few months?" Ukraine asked this, and everybody looked at her in confusion, "I mean, a pregnant person's hormones and feelings and such will get very fragile and confused, so I think we need to be there for Lithuania at all times." Everybody went quiet. It was already something for Ukraine to be next to Russia, but for her to say they should all stay with him for more than 9 months (to also help with looking after the baby), was just out of her character.

"I think that's a good idea, don't you, Estonia?" Estonia stared at Latvia, not expecting the small country to raise his voice. However he nodded in agreement, then turned to look at Poland, who smiled and nodded enthusiastically. Belarus just 'Hmph'ed; which everybody knew meant 'I agree'.

Russia smiled to Lithuania, who beamed in happiness. This baby could bring them together, not as nations, but as friends and family. Lithuania smiled widely to Russia, and they both knew these were going to be some interesting months.

Xxx at Denmark's house xxX

"Oh come on, Nor! Why are you still angry at me? This could bring them closer to one another!" Denmark was begging Norway to forgive him about not telling him he gave the drug to other countries.

"That's not the issue. I'm grateful that you gave them the drug, so that I'm not the only sex-changed pregnant person, but you should've told me!" Norway was having confused thoughts about this, which was unusual for him. He thought it must be an effect from the pregnancy; even though he was only a couple weeks pregnant.

"If I had told you, you would have had a stress attack, and that would have been bad for you and the baby!" Norway looked at Denmark. They were in the kitchen, Norway looking for something to eat and Denmark sitting on the kitchen table.

"Fair enough, but where did you learn that anyway?"

"I did research; I studied everything that could happen to a pregnant woo-person." Denmark quickly changed from saying 'woman' to 'person'. Norway looked at him, his expression blank, as it always was. He sighed, and turned back to the fridge. He settled his hunger on an apple. He went to sit on the chair next to where Denmark was sitting on the table.

"One: I don't really care if you make the mistake saying 'woman' instead of 'person', since at the moment I am a girl. Two:_ You_ did research and _studied_. You really are serious about this aren't you?" Denmark smiled widely and chuckled.

"Not _really _serious, but definitely passionate, yes." Norway smiled softly; he liked this caring side of Denmark. And Denmark liked the honest side of Norway, not the 'always hiding his emotions' Norway, (even though he still loved that side of him) but the smiling, crying and laughing Norway. Denmark knew it probably sounded weird, but the normal Norway never laughed, never cried and hardly smiled; so he liked seeing the shorter nation's emotions.

There was a knock on the front door. "I'll get it." Denmark walked to the front door, to find Finland, Sweden and Iceland (along with his puffin). "Hey guys, need something?" It was unusual for all the other Nordics to visit himself and Norway at the same time.

"W' n'd ta talk." Sweden said simply. Denmark nodded and led them to the kitchen. Norway was surprised to see them all here. And in turn, his lover and the three guests were surprised seeing a female Norway, on a chair reaching to a high cupboard.

"Um, do you need help Norway?" Finland offered. Norway blushed in embarrassment and nodded.

"Can you help me get the chocolate?" Finland smiled brightly and got the dark chocolate from the cupboard. "Thanks."

"So anyway, what did you guys want to talk about?" They all sat down around the kitchen table, Norway munching at the family sized black chocolate bar.

"We wanted to know if both of you be okay with us three staying here for the next, let's say, 12 months? Basically, can we stay here for a year?" Iceland asked. Norway almost choked on his chocolate and looked up. Denmark was at loss of words. This was unexpected, ever since the four Nordic countries left Denmark, except for Norway, none of them had stayed in the same place for more than six hours, and that only happened once in a blue moon.

Norway's female lips turned to a mischievous smile. "'Course you can, _however_, there are conditions.

"Wh't cond'ti'ns?" Sweden was thinking it had probably to do with Iceland. Denmark looked over to Norway, and smiled; this was getting funny, Norway ordering the others.

"One: Sweden; don't give me your scary look while I'm pregnant, otherwise I might have a stress attack." Sweden nodded; knowing this was going to be tricky. "Two: Finland; no screeching in the middle of the night because Sweden's face is too close to you at night, I need my sleep." Finland blushed madly and nodded. "And three: Iceland;" Iceland had an idea about where this was going. "You have to call me 'big sis' while I'm pregnant, and 'big bro' when I become a guy again." Iceland glared German bombs at Norway. "And when you leave, you don't have to call me 'big bro' or 'big sis' anymore, though I'll probably still nag you about it." Iceland was hesitant about this.

"Fine, but not as a nation, okay? Only as a person." Norway smirked.

"Good enough for me. Oh and please just make sure that your puffin doesn't make annoying comments and such." Iceland nodded, and his puffin became agitated.

"What? What do you mean my comments are annoying? That's coming from you! If you keep eating all that chocolate you'll become a big fa-" Norway started summoning a goblin to defeather the annoying bird. Iceland stuffed the puffin in his coat.

"I'll try to keep him quiet." Norway nodded gratefully, and stopped his summoning. Denmark chuckled.

"Then it's settled. Iceland you can have your old room. Finland and Sweden, you can either choose to sleep together or separate rooms." Even though nobody knew this, Sweden loved Finland truly as a wife, not because he was married to him as a nation, so he always tried to stay as close to his loved one as he could. He wanted to tell him, but he was too shy. But it's a lie of one said nobody knew this, only Denmark, Iceland and Norway knew this mega crush story other than Sweden himself; but Finland didn't even realize. Sure, he liked Sweden a lot but as a friend only, and in all honesty, found him really scary.

"T'g'ther." Sweden said plainly. And Finland started panicking.

"But Su-san! I can sleep on my own, you know! We're not outside where there's a high possibility of getting killed by some wild animal." Finland started ranting on at Sweden on how he was old enough to look after himself, but he stopped mid-word when Sweden, unnoticingly, had his scary (more like _terrifying_) look on. "**Oshiwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**!" Finland screamed and hid behind Denmark, who just sighed.

"_That's _what I **don't** want you to do in the middle of the night, 'kay?" Finland nodded quickly, as he was trembling. Sweden looked kind of upset, not that Finland would notice, but the others sure did. "Ok, so like Denmark was saying: Iceland you're in your old room, and Sweden and Finland, you're in Sweden's old room. And if it becomes too unbearable, Finland, you can move to your old room."

**So here it is! I hope you like it! Maybe the family reunion was a bit too cliché, but oh well, my story, I write the way I like it. Reviews are still important, so please review! I love many yaoi Hetalia pairings, as you can see, so there will be some of them in there. All the ones I DON'T like will NOT be included, and those are: Germany x Italy, any Yuri couples, and NO Austria x Hungary (It's only a one-sided this, Austria no likey Hungary in my yaoi world ;P ) There **_**might **_**be a bit of Turkey x Greece, and **_**probably**_** a bit of Prussia x Austria. If there are any other couples you might want, tell me and I'll think about it, OK? Bye, Bye thanks for reading. Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

What the Hell is this?

**This is my first time ever writing a story with several chapters, so five chapters is a record for me ;) Thank you for following and for the reviews! If there are any pairings you might want to see, and if I like the pairing, I'll try to have a bit of fluffy romance (NO GERITA/YURI PAIRINGS). I will be at school for a while, and since I'm not 18, my phone and laptop don't like , which means I won't be posting any of my chapters to be for a while (very long while).**

**Warning: yaoi, Mpreg, strong use of language, violence and sex change (only temporary).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, or its characters.**

Xxx Start of the second month xxX

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" Canada screeched at the top of his voice. France was next to him, holding a box of tissues. They were all living at England's house for the pregnancy, and to help each other with taking care of the babies. 'They', being the two pair of lovers; and Scotland. Ever since Scotland had apologized to England, the two siblings have had been spending a lot of family time together. France and Canada had been expecting America to get jealous, and start arguing about how it wasn't fair that England was spending more time with Scotland than with himself. But actually, America had understood the situation and just smiled softly when he saw England and Scotland together.

So everything was fine, except the fact that the pregnant pair felt ill every single morning, and where always tired.

"Calm down, _Mon amour_, it will be over in your third month."

"The **third** month?! But I've only just started my second month! Grrr! I blame you for this, France!" France paled considerably, and America came into the French speaking pair's bathroom, holding his bleeding nose.

"Yo, can I use some tissues?" France handed him the box of tissues, and America wiped the blood from his face and took take of his nose. This was normal these days; Canada would wake up and run to the bathroom at 7:00 am sharp and would be throwing up for the next 10 minutes, and then would blame it all on France; and depending on how grumpy he felt, France would either receive a mouth full of insults or a fist full of pain. However, America wasn't as lucky as getting a 50/50 chance: every single morning, it would be the same as Canada; wake up at 7 am, throw up for 10 minutes. _However,_ England being England female or male, and being the generally grumpy person he is, would **always** punch America on the nose. The glorious USA had to get used to having **at least** one nosebleed a day.

"How's it going with England, bro?" America cringed, and had a 'don't ask' expression.

"Same, maybe worse. I think that by when the baby is born, I will have already died from blood loss." America sighed, and flinched when Canada touch his injured nose.

"Let me take care of that." Canada was really good at looking after people, and had been taught first aid by Cuba when he was still quite young, and was always there for his twin brother when he was injured. France just smile and watched as his cute lover looked after his injured sibling.

"America!" England ran into the bathroom. America looked up to him. England was wearing a jeans skirt and a black tank top, he was wearing some black strap sandals, and his hair was let loose and tucked behind his ears with a head band. When England saw how injured America was, the tear that had built up leaked to roll down his cheeks. "I-I'm so sorry America! I didn't how much of a bitch I was being to you! I have been punching you and making you bleed for nearly a whole month! I'm so sorry!" England lunged onto America and started crying into his chest. America was slightly taken back and confused at the sudden outburst. He then thought this might be a trap of some sort, but then something flashed through his mind.

"_Wait…what did that pregnancy book say? __**The pregnant women will start having extreme mood changes between the second and fifth month, depending on the women**__."_

When he realised that, he just smiled and hugged England in response that he forgave him.

France and Canada just watched. France had his arms around Canada' chest, his chin on the top of the shorter girl's head. When England stopped crying, he looked up to America, who had his goofy grin on.

"Hey, don't worry babe! It's fine! I love you and that's all that matters to me!" America wiped away the left over tears from England's eyes, and the latter blushed lightly and nodded, smiling.

"Since you two have made up, why don't we get our _petit-dejeuner_?" Canada suggested, saying 'breakfast' in Canadian French. France smiled and kissed the top of Canada's head. America nodded and carried England, bridal style, into the kitchen, the two French speaking countries right behind them. Scotland was already in the kitchen.

"Morning." He greeted. "How was the puking?" England growled, America only laughed loudly, Canada ignored the comment and France let out a sigh of relief he didn't have to stop Canada from murdering the Scottish man.

"Horrible, don't ask." Scotland grinned widely at England who gave him a playful frown. Canada was getting some maple syrup out of the fridge, and Francis was getting out the pancakes they had made yesterday. Canada's pet bear came in.

"Oh, hey Kumajirou, do you want some pancakes and maple syrup?" The bear looked up and nodded.

"Who're you?" Canada sighed sadly, and started to have a depressing aura around him.

"I'm Canada, you're owner." France saw the sad look on Canada's face, so he went up to him and kissed him on the cheek. At this, Canada's face lightened up a bit.

"I remember you, always have, so don't ever feel forgotten, ok?" Canada smiled brightly and nodded.

Xxx Russia's house xxX

"Liet, like, are you totally ok in there?" Poland heard a groan, and since he noticed that Russia was starting to get anxious from the all the waiting, he opened the door. He saw female Lithuania, kneeling in front of the toilet, waiting for the next wave to come. Russia pushed passed Poland, and went to kneel next to Lithuania.

"Are you ok Lithuania?" He whispered, true worry in his eyes. Lithuania nodded slowly, but then quickly groaned and threw up in the toilet the sixth time this morning. "I don't think you're fine. This can't be normal, I know pregnant people do get morning sickness, but this is just way too much."

"I couldn't agree more, and why are you so sulky and depressed all the time?" Estonia was also very worried, and Latvia was standing by his side quietly, nodding. Lithuania stayed silent. He stood up flushed the toilet and washed his mouth out. He then left the bathroom and went downstairs. The four other men followed him, worried of this abnormal behaviour. Lithuania went to the kitchen; Ukraine and Belarus were already there. He glanced to the clock: 8 am. He groaned; he wished he could just stay in bed till 10 am for once. He tucked his shoulder length hair behind his ear, and sat down at the table. Ukraine could tell the young girl was tired, so she gave him a cup of coffee. He nodded in thanks and sipped the coffee.

"Liet! Like, just, totally tell us what's wrong!" Poland was getting frustrated: His best friend had been in a depressed mood ever since the second month started; three days ago. Lithuania looked up, and stared at Poland for a good five minutes. Then the brunette looked back to his coffee and sighed.

"N'thing's wr'ng." Estonia's and Latvia's breathe hitched. Did their big bro…sibling just…?

"Wh-why are you speaking like Sweden?" Lithuania looked to his two younger siblings, who looked like they were about to cry. She then turned to Poland, who was standing next to Ukraine and Belarus, and then turned to Russia.

"I hate you." Russia's face was blank. This couldn't be good.

"What?! How can you hate big brother?! If you hate him give him to me!" Belarus was infuriated! After everything her brother did for the long haired bastard, how could he hate him? Lithuania glared at the ash haired girl.

"Kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol…" Everybody shivered. Lithuania had a deathly aura around him, and was saying the words which Russia normally said when he was pissed. Estonia and Latvia shrieked and were trembling in one of the kitchen corners, on the floor, and clinging on to each other for dear life. Poland and Russia were hiding behind Ukraine, who was hiding her face behind her tray, thinking: "_Lithuania has had too much influence from Russia!_" .Belarus was just frozen in place. How could little fragile Lithuania be so scary? "Did you say something, Be-la-rus?" Lithuania had a deep and terrifying voice on, which almost made Estonia and Latvia faint. Belarus snapped out of her daze and glared at the short girl, anger building up.

"Yeah, I did! I said: If you don't want big brother, then give him to me!" Lithuania threw the cup of coffee at Belarus, but missed and it crashed unto the wall behind her. Belarus' eyes were wide open, and her mouth was slightly open from the shock of the attack. Lithuania was now walking briskly towards the door of the kitchen, towards the living room. Estonia and Latvia were still trembling in the corner, and Poland was trying to comfort them. Ukraine was cleaning up the mess, while Russia was desperately trying to stop Belarus from giving the infuriated pregnant girl a piece of her mind.

"Please calm down Belarus! This is normal! Pregnant people will have unexpected moods and reactions to things they wouldn't normally react to! Please understand little sister!" Belarus wasn't listening anything her dear brother was telling her. She pushed Russia out of the way, and slammed open the door to the living room. There, Lithuania was reading a 'how to look after a baby' magazine; well he was, till Belarus snatched the magazine out of his hands and threw it across the room. Lithuania was just staring angrily at the empty space between his hands, where his magazine had been. Belarus grabbed his slim shoulders and pulled him into a standing position.

"Now, you listen to me! Just because you're pregnant doesn't mean I don't hate you! You stole my big brother from me, got impregnated by him (A.K.A had sex), almost broke his back, said you hate him, and then throw a cup of hot boiling coffee at me! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Belarus was expecting anything; except for a hard smack on the left side of her face. She was expecting an angry outburst, a waterfall of tears, a blank expression, everything and anything! Except for the harsh contact on her face. The smack was so strong it threw her to the floor. She landed on her side, and held her hand up to her cheek. Her view was blurry, her hearing was buzzing, and she felt something run down on the right side of her face, where her head had made contact to the hard floor, which was probably blood. The other nations were standing near the door gob smacked, especially the two younger Baltic nations and Poland, who had never seen Lithuania harm Belarus in any way. Latvia was peeking from behind Estonia; holding tightly to the latter's uniform, similar to what a frightened child would do when hiding behind his mother, while Poland was slightly in front of the frightened Baltics, his eyes the size of tea cups, and his mouth as wide as a football. Ukraine had her hands on her mouth, holding back a scream, and Russia was wondering what do to, trembling slightly.

Belarus looked at Lithuania who had a dark expression on his feminine face; however there was sorrow in his beautiful forest green eyes. The others noticed it, especially Russia, since he had seen it before; when the Baltics had fought for their independence. Ukraine rushed to her younger sister, and kneeled next to hair, helping her to a sitting position. Lithuania walked quickly to Belarus, and stopped about 10 cm in front of her.

"Why does that bother you? What I did to _him_? What I did to you? Or what I said? Why do even _care?_" Belarus just stared with a confused expression at Lithuania, whose eyes nobody could see. "Have you ever thought of what_ you _did to _me_? Do you even realize?" All the other nations were just as confused as Belarus; what was Lithuania getting at? "I used to love you. Before I became independent, and before I realized I actually loved Russia, I used to love you. But when Russia confessed to me, I realized all the things you had done to me…" Belarus' eyes widened a bit. She knew he had loved her, but had never cared, still didn't, but she didn't understand what she had done to upset the Lithuania girl. "No matter how many times I asked you to go on a date with me, you'd either say 'no' very simply, or just ignore me. Either way, I was hurt. And about 50 per cent of the time I saw you, you would wound me one way or the other, either making Estonia bandage me up, or sending me to the hospital. Once you broke all of my fingers, but at the time, I loved you so much that I didn't really realize the pain. Another time, I was unconscious for about a week, and after that I couldn't move for the next three days. The worst, however, was when Russia confessed to me; by then I no longer loved you, but what you did to me, was still horrible. You came towards me, a knife in your hand, and stabbed me in the stomach, and not once, but _six_ times; I would have died from blood loss if Poland hadn't found me in the snow, where you had dumped me. You very nearly killed me, and you still don't realize, why, I now hate you. More than anything. When I said 'I hate you' to Russia, it was directed to Russia; partly, but mostly to _you_."

Belarus was still sitting on the floor, mouth wide open, realizing the damaged she had cause the Lithuanian. Ukraine was still next to her, at loss of words. Poland was quiet for once, looking sadly at Lithuania; the latter had already told him everything. The Baltic nations were also in shock; they knew only too well the injuries Belarus had caused Lithuania, but he hadn't told them about his near death. Russia had a deadly aura around him, and was now walking quickly to Lithuania, who had started trembling, and it was obvious the teenage looking girl was trying to not cry. However, he stopped, still pissed off, when Lithuania looked up, tears in his dark emerald eyes.

"**So after all you have done, don't you dare say 'what the hell is wrong with you?'! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH **_**YOU**_**?!**" Lithuania fell to his knees and burst out crying. Russia kneeled in front of Lithuania, and pulled him into a comforting hug; Lithuania gripped on tightly to the sides of Russia's coat. Estonia, Latvia and Poland decided it was better to let the complicated family alone, and went back into the kitchen, closing the door, to finish making the breakfast Ukraine and Belarus had been making and also to help Estonia and Latvia forget the traumatizing image of a Russian Lithuania. Ukraine sighed, and mumbled something in Ukrainian, and said she was going to get the first aid kit.

"Stay, big sister, we need to talk." Russia said in his deep voice. Ukraine knew he was serious, so stayed put. "One: Lithuania, why didn't you tell me about Belarus beating you up? And almost _murdering_ you?" He said 'murdering' in a very specific way, hoping to make Belarus feel guilty, which worked very well.

"A-at the t-time *sniff* I-I was afraid of you. A-and when she a-almost killed me *sniff* I-I-I didn't want her to g-get in tr-trouble." Lithuania continued sobbing loudly. Russia frowned; Lithuania was always worrying about others instead of himself when _he_ was the one in a life threatening situation, but he couldn't help but feel guilty that Lithuania had been too scared of him to tell him about this.

"All right. Two: Ukraine, did you know anything about this?" Ukraine shook her head in denial. "Fine. Three: _Belarus_." He said her name bitterly, and she cringed slightly. "**WHY DID YOU HURT MY LITHUANIA?!**" He yelled at her. She was so taken back from the yelling that she jumped slightly, and then looked down to her hands on her lap.

"B-because I was jealous that Lithuania was your favourite." She was saying the truth. She _was _jealous, always had and always will. Russia frowned and glared at her. He then nodded, believing her.

"Belarus, if you ask much as _touch_ Lithuania in any way, except if he's ok with it, I will kick you out my house and you can walk back to yours." Belarus nodded slowly and sadly; she realized just how much Lithuania meant to her older brother now, she realized what she had done to her beloved older Brother's loved one. Seeing that she understood, Russia nodded to Ukraine, who took Belarus to the bathroom to clean her wound. Lithuania was still sobbing into Russia's chest. Russia sighed mentally:

'_It's barely the second month, and we're already having issues. These are definitely going to be some interesting months.'_

Xxx the Nordics' house xxX

"How ya doing in there?" Denmark was getting used to Norway waking up at _five in the morning_ to throw up in the bathroom. He had read that morning sickness stopped in the third month, so they still had a little less than one month.

"W-what d'you think? _**Blergh**_!" Norway was having it rough, not only was he not sleeping enough, but he always had a sore stomach. Denmark cringed at the sound his lover was making, that one sounded bad. He heard Norway flush the toilet, and the tap running, probably rinsing his mouth. Iceland came in; holding his sleeping puffin in his arms, and was soon followed by Sweden and a very sleepy Finland.

"Geez, she…he? Whatever, big sis barfs as loudly as an elephant blares; it's impossible to sleep." Sweden nodded and was supporting a dozing Finland who just 'mhm', which probably meant 'yeah'.

"Well, I'm sorry, but I can't help that can I?!" Everybody jumped, especially Finland; who then collapsed on the floor, asleep. "It's not my fault that I'm pregnant and 'barfing', as you put it." Norway glared at his younger brother, and then to Denmark. "You're annoying. This is your fault." Denmark just smile goofily, and mumbled a 'sorry'. Iceland still had his blank face on.

"Then don't blame Finland for screaming in the middle of the night just because Sweden's too close to his face. You make the most noise in this house!" Norway glared at his younger brother, an icy wind started blowing through the house, and Iceland saw he went over the line with the last comment. Sweden, who disliked trouble, decided his and Finland's bed was better than the hard wood floor Finland was currently sleeping on

"'m takin' h'm ta bed." Sweden picked Finland bridal style, and he took him back to their bedroom. Iceland sighed, and looked at his puffin, which was still sleeping. He mumbled an apology, and said 'see you later' in Icelandic. When he left, Norway suddenly felt a wave of guiltiness. It was all his fault that his friends couldn't sleep, wasn't it?

"I feel so guilty…" Denmark looks at him.

"Why? You haven't done anything."

"Because I throw up at five every morning, and because I'm loud, the others can't sleep…I feel guilty and embarrassed too." Denmark just smiled softly, and kissed his beloved nation on the forehead.

"You're not the one to feel guilty, embarrassed, maybe. But not guilty. I'm the one to feel guilty, and I am. Because you're like this, you have to feel ill all the time, and hardly get any sleep." Norway smiled sweetly. He yawned. Denmark chuckled, picked him up and placed him under the covers, and then joined him. "Don't worry, 'kay? Just go to sleep." Norway nodded sleepily.

"Jeg elsker deg." he sighed, blushing lightly.

"Jeg elsker ogsa dig." The Danish smiled brightly, holding the small form against him protectively.

**I'm sorry it was so long! But I was kinda too enthusiastic about the Lithuania vs. Belarus part. ^^; Hehe, anyway! Please review! Just saying things like 'cool', 'rubbish', 'good', 'improve' or any other one word thing is fine! I just need to know what think about the way the chapter is going. And if you have any couples you want, then please tell me, or if you have an idea, tell me as well. (NO GERITA OR YURI COUPLES! AND NO AUSTRIA X HUNGARY!) Please review!**

**Jeg****elsker****deg****: I love you, in Norwegian.**

**Jeg****elsker****ogsa****dig:I**** love you too, in Danish.**


	6. Chapter 6

What the Hell is this?

**Hello again everybody! I'm happy that I have so many followers! Some of my friends at school read this and begged me to add GerIta, so even though I don't want to, I'll have to. BI Anyway, There will also be TurkGree, PruAus and SuFin in coming chapters! I hope that's not too many, but we will see!**

**Disclaimer: I don't Hetalia or its characters!**

Xxx Beginning of 5th month: England's house xxX

"CALL THE FIREMEN!" America and France rushed into the kitchen as they told Scotland to do so. There was black smoke coming out the kitchen and all the smoke alarms were going off. America kicked the door open.

"Do not fear America is here! The hero will save you!" He was only met by a hit on the head by a rolling pin.

"Shut up git! What's wrong with you?" When the smoke cleared away, France and an injured America saw that all the smoke was coming from a frying pan in Canada's hand and that England was holding a rolling pin and was covered in flour.

"What are you doing?" France, being a country of fine cuisine, had his face scrunched up in disgust.

"What does it look like? We're cooking, you frog!" Canada smiled at England's response, looked to the frying pan, and turned the heat off.

"We were trying to cook fried strawberry ice cream, and since I knew you fry stuff in oil, we used that too, but it seems it kinda gave off a bad smoke." France almost fainted and America rolled on the floor in a hysterical laughter.

"What's so funny?!" England was back to flattening some type of pastry.

"W-why would you try to fry strawberry ice cream in olive oil?! That's disgusting." France nodded in agreement with America. The two female countries looked at each other and looked back to their partners.

"We had a craving." They said that in unison. It was France's and America's turn to look at each other. The two girl countries returned to whatever they were making, while the two male countries discussed the situation.

"I heard that at about the 4th or 6th month, they will start to have cravings." France suggested.

"Yeah but is this normal? Cause what they're making doesn't sound too tasty." They both glances back to England and Canada.

"England where is the boiled cabbage?"

"It should be in that cupboard. Next to the dried prunes, oh and don't forget to take those as well as the dried peaches!" France glanced back to America.

"Do we need to call an ambulance?" America nodded and left to do so. Scotland came in with his mobile phone.

"Do I still need to call the Fire fighters?" France shook his head and pointed his thumb to the two working nations.

"Non, but America went to call the ambulance in case." Scotland had a questioning look on his face, and then looked over to his younger siblings.

"Hey, England, Canada. What're you making?" England turned to his older brother, his big girly eyes shining happily.

"We're making a fried strawberry ice cream, boiled cabbage, dried prunes and peach pie!" Scotland had a 'wtf, how can you eat that' look, but just accepted the fact that it was probably a pregnancy thing.

"AMERICA! YOU DON'T NEED TO CALL THE AMBULANCE! IT'S GONNA BE FINE!" Scotland called out to America, who came back in with an unsure look.

The three stayed in the kitchen while the two girls made their food.

When it had baked, the two girls split it in half and put it in two different plates. Three male nations looked at the food. There was melted ice cream oozing out of it, with chopped dried prunes and peaches, and pieces of boiled cabbaged were there too. France almost threw up on the spot, America fell backwards on his chair when he realised his beloved England was going to eat that, and Scotland had his normal expressionless face on, as if that pie was the most normal thing in the world.

"That's an interesting pie…"

"Mhmm!" Canada had already eaten half of his pie, and obviously found it delicious.

"Want a bit?" England handed a piece to Scotland, whom seemed hesitant at first, but ate it to make his younger sibling happy; an upset England was the last thing they needed.

Scotland swallowed, and immediately smacked his head on the table, and groaned in pain.

"Eh? What's wrong?" Canada had already finished his pie, and was currently taking his plate to the sink.

"H-how can you eat that?" Scotland groaned in pain, he then got up and mumbled something about going to the bathroom. America and France watched in shock.

"Cherie, you might want to not ever make food for." Canada looked questioningly at France while England rushed after his big brother.

Xxx Russia's house xxX

"Belarus, please listen to big sister and eat something!" Ukraine was worried; ever since the Lithuania vs. Belarus scene, Belarus had locked herself in her room and hadn't come out, except at midnight, but nobody knew that except for Belarus.

"No."

"Why?! Come one, please! Russia and I are very worried!"

"That's a lie! Big brother isn't worried about me! He hates me and only loves Lithuania-bitch!" Ukraine sighed and was about to give up, when Lithuania, wearing a short green skirt and a dark green pullover, arrived with a tray, holding a plate of Draniki* and a mug of Kvass**.

"U-um, is Belarus still in there?" Ukraine nodded sadly.

"Yes, and she won't come out to eat at all." Lithuania looked very upset. His feminine body was slightly trembling from nervousness, but he built up his courage and went to stand in front of Belarus' door.

"B-Belarus?"

"What do _you _want?"

"U-um…well…"

"If you're going to blame me again for what happened, then go away! I know what I did, OK?! So you-"

"I'M SORRY!" The door to Belarus' door opened slightly.

"What?"

"I-I said I was sorry."

Belarus' door opened wide, revealing a red eyes Belarus', which means she had been crying.

"W-why would you be sorry for something I did."

"I mean I'm sorry for making Russia angry with you and I'm sorry for having hit and yelled at you and I SO SO SO SO SO SO sorry for throwing a cup of coffee at you and I'M REALLY SORRY FOR HAVING SAID I HATE YOU!" Belarus was in shock. After all she had done to him, Lithuania was still blaming himself.

"Don't be. I was the one that hurt you. So…I'm…really sorry." It was barely a whisper, but Lithuania's face lit up in joy.

"I completely forgive you! And Russia isn't angry at you anymore! It's all sorted out! So please come and eat with us!" Belarus nodded and took the tray that Lithuania had been carrying, and they went into the dining room. There Russia, Latvia, Estonia and Poland were sitting at the table already eating some Draniki*.

"Ah, Belarus, it's nice to see you again! Come sit next to me." Russia's true smile graced his lips, and Belarus felt so happy she could cry. She nodded and walked quickly to take a seat next to her brother. Ukraine sat at the other side of Russia, very happily, and Lithuania sat in between Poland and Latvia, who was sitting next to Estonia. They all had a happy meal, and when they finished, all the female countries did the cleaning up, while the male countries discussed about how Lithuania's pregnancy was started to show.

"No, Lithuania you can't eat that!" The men went into the kitchen and they heard Belarus tell off Lithuania.

"Like, what's totally going on in here?"

"Lithuania wants to eat a chocolate and leek flavoured Borscht***! That's not something edible!" Ukraine exclaimed in worry.

"But I've got a craving! Pwetty Pwease!" Lithuania asked like a small child.

"No! I'm not making that!"

"Meanie." Lithuania crossed her arms and pouted like a little child that has been refused candy. Estonia giggled lightly at Lithuania's expression, so did Latvia, while Poland turned slightly green at the thought a chocolate and leek flavoured Borscht***, Belarus was doing the washing up, enjoying the conversation and Russia just laughed at little.

"Don't worry big sister, Lithuania will be fine. Pregnant people tend to have strange cravings, or so France told me from what England and Canada have been eating recently. So can you please make this interesting dish? I would like to see what it looks like." Ukraine had an unsure look on her face but since her little brother was asking so kindly…

"OK, fine…But if Lithuania gets ill, don't blame me." Lithuania jumped to hug Ukraine in thanks, and kissed Russia on the cheek.

Xxx Denmark's house xxX

"No"

"Whyyyyyy!?"

"'Cause."

"'Cause why?"

"Just 'cause. Look, don't get angry at me but I can't let my big sis eat this type of stuff, it's ridiculous."

"Nyaaaah! Gimme that cake I made it and I'm gonna eat it! Gimmegimmegimmegimme!" Norway reached out to Iceland who was now at the top of the living room cupboard, with his puffin flying around him, holding a purple cake which contained ice cubes, sardines, grapes, salmon and diced onions.

"No, you're gonna get sick if you eat this crap. Why don't you eat something like some of your Melkesjokolade****?"

"Nooooo, that's stuff disgusting I want my cake!"

"_**WHAT**_? But you love Melkesjokolade!"

"Yeah, maybe once, but not anymore! Now gimme my cake or I'll summon a troll!" Norway once again tried to reach up to Iceland in a way a child would to get chocolate. Denmark, Sweden and Finland came in through the door with brown shopping bags.

"What's going on here?" Finland almost had a fit of laughter when he saw the scene in front of him, Denmark _did _fall in a fit of laughter, Sweden catching his brown bags before the eggs smashed, and the Swede only had his stoic face on.

"I'm trying to stop Norway from dying of liver failure." Denmark stopped laughing and stood up quickly and rushed over to the cupboard. Looking upwards to Iceland with a serious face on.

"Why? What happened?"

"Don't look so serious, it doesn't fit you. I'm just trying to stop Norway from eating an Ice cube, sardine, grape, salmon and onion purple cake." Everything went quiet.

"Ew." Was the only anybody said, and that was from Sweden.

"It's _not _'Ew'! I was hungry for that type of thing! GIVE. ME. MY. CAKE. **NOW**!" Iceland's puffin froze in mid-air, Denmark and Finland almost jumped to the ceiling in shock, Sweden just went into the kitchen with all the shopping to put it away, Iceland dropped the cake from surprise, and Norway caught it before it made contact to the cake. "Thank you very much." Norway said in his sugar-sweet voice and had a happy-kitty smile on. Norway left to the kitchen where Sweden handed him a spoon.

All the other male nations were still frozen in place, until Mr Puffin broke the awkward silence.

"Talk about being cravings…"

**So this is the 6****th**** chapter! I hope you liked it! Like I said before: There will be GerIta, PruAus, TurkGree and SuFin in chapters to come. I'm also thinking about the children my current couples should have. America's and England's kid will definitely be boy(s), France's and Canada's kid will definitely be girl(s). If you have any ideas pwease tell me! **

**Here are some of the foods you might want to know about:**

*******Draniki****: A Belarusian potato pancake. **

****Kvass: A Belarusian fermented drink made from black rye or rye bread. Thanks **

*****Borscht: A originally Ukrainian soup, mainly made from Beetroot and cabbage and can be served hot or cold.**

******** **Melkesjokolade: A Norwegian milk chocolate bar, from the Norwegian brand called 'Freia'. **

**Thanks **

**~Grimmijaggers**


	7. Chapter 7

What the Hell is this?

**OMG OMG OMG! Thank you everybody for the help! Chapter 7 is here! I will be drawing the children of the characters, so you will be able to understand what they look like! They will be drawn as 15 year olds or so, and I will colour them in! I have chosen how things are gonna be, and there will be no changes! PruAus, GerIta, SuFin and TurkGree are coming this way!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Hetalia/Characters**

Xxx middle of 7th month xxX

Canada and England were silently sitting on the couch, eating ice cream and chatting about general stuff. The men were gone shopping, and they had the house to themselves.

"I can't wait for the baby to be born! And our bellies have really grown haven't they?" Canada was all happy and bouncy. England smiled.

"Yes, I completely agree, but I don't want to be pregnant again anytime soon. It's so tiring! When you think one thing id finished another thing comes! We had morning sickness, mood swings, and weird cravings and now I need the bathroom every half hour! I'm seriously glad I'm not originally a girl!" Canada nodded in agreement, when they heard the front door open.

"Hey! We're back!" America, France and Scotland came in with many bags. The female countries had asked them to buy pregnancy clothes, as nothing they had fitted them. They were half way through their 7thmonth, and their lower abdomens had definitely bulged rather largely. America handed England a bag with clothes and France another to Canada. Scotland put down the shopping.

"So, what would you ladies want to gobble down?" Everybody burst out laughing. Ever since the start of the 7th month, the two pregnant countries had been very calm and kind. The two girls calmed down from their laughing.

"I would like some chocolate ice cream, please." Canada had always loved ice cream, and right now it made him feel better.

"Ice cream too, but mango flavoured, please." Scotland nodded and gave them their ice creams. They thanked him, and the male countries went to the kitchen to put away the shopping. The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Scotland came out the kitchen and went to the front door.

"_I wonder who that could be."_ England thought. France and America entered the room when Scotland came in, followed by Prussia, well ex-Prussia, and Austria.

"Prussia! Austria! What a surprise!" France leapt to his old friend to greet him with a welcoming hug, which Prussia returned. France also greeted Austria, but only with a handshake, as Austria wasn't all too keen on hugs and such, except from Prussia. "So, what is the reason of your visit?"

"Well, two things. One: We wanted to congratulate you, you know, for soon gaining a child." America smiled widely.

"Thanks, dude, it's highly appreciated!" Austria nodded and Prussia smiled, and then continued for Austria.

"And we also came here for a request."

"A request?" Scotland never really liked Prussia, so this request had gotten his attention.

"Ja, ein request. Do you still have some of that drug?" Everything went quiet.

"Um, yeah we did do, but, like dude, what would you want that for?" Prussia wrapped his arm around Austria, who blushed a deep tomato red. "Oooh, does Hungary know?" Austria frowned slightly and shook his head.

"Well I'll be careful of two things, Hungary, when you tell her the news that you actually love Prussia and not her, and Yaoi-Ninja Hungary, who will probably try to take pictures of you while snuggling and such." England warned them. The new couple nodded and thanked them when France gave Prussia the drug. The German speaking countries left.

"I'm very happy for them. And we will be able to be better friends with Austria too. We can help him during his pregnancy." They all nodded, agreeing with Canada.

"But I don't think it will only be for Austria…" France smirked slightly.

"Eh? What do you mean France?" Canada asked with a confused tone. Suddenly England gasped.

"What?! What's wrong Britain?!" America rushed to England. England only smiled brightly, and patted the space next to him on the couch. Confused, America sat down next to the girl, who took his head and placed it on the large bump of her abdomen. America's eyes widened and shined when he felt what seemed like a head make contact with his hand. "Do you feel it?" America nodded, so touched that for once, he was at lost for words. "Scotland, come over." Scotland sat at the other of England, and the young girl pressed his hand against the abdomen. Scotland smiled when he felt a hand press against his own. England was smiling brightly, and it reminded America of the way England used to look at him when he was a kid.

France smiled and scooted over to Canada and placed a hand over the younger girl's large abdomen. He felt a foot contact with his hand.

"Do you feel anything?" France nodded, and place Canada's hand over where his had been. Canada light up when he felt the small foot against his feminine hand. France smiled and hugged his precious Canada.

Xxx Russia's house xxX

"Liet, do you like, feel anything?" Poland was getting impatient. Even though Lithuania's lower abdomen had grown considerably, the young girl didn't feel any movement at all. Lithuania sighed.

"Po, please be patient, this type of thing takes time." Poland huffed.

"No shit." Lithuania glared from his position on the couch, watching TV.

"Poland…Don't you dare swear in front of my baby." Lithuania growled. Poland tensed and nodded quickly nodding. It was at that moment that Latvia, Estonia and Russia came back in, after a long day of paperwork, and more explaining to the presidents about Lithuania's pregnancy and so on, basically a very tiring day. But during that time, Estonia and Latvia had actually learned that Russia wasn't all that much of a scary person after all, just misunderstood; and Lithuania had been the first one to understand him. "IVAN!" Lithuania pounced onto Russia, whose human name is Ivan Brahinski, and squished him in a loving hug. Russia smiled brightly, and returned the hug.

Belarus and Ukraine, who had also been in the room, reading, knitting clothes for the baby in the present countries' flags and just generally being present, smiled to each other. Every nation knew that if two countries told each other their real human names, that their truly trusted each other. The small girl clinging on to her beloved man, still hadn't released him. Russia chuckled and picked him up, sat on the couch and placed him next to him on the couch; so that the feminine Lithuania could rest her head on his arm and cuddle him at the same time. The other nations smiled.

"Oh, Poland?" Latvia asked quietly.

"Hm? Like, what's up Latvia?" Poland answered happily, smiling back at Latvia.

"Our presidents want to speak to the five of us, I mean, Belarus, Ukraine, Estonia, you and myself. They want to know the role we will be the child." The named countries groaned. Why did the politicians need to know everything these days? Latvia laughed awkwardly, apologizing quietly. Estonia smiled to him, which encouraged him, since he really loved his older brother. Those five countries left for the meeting room, leaving the happy couple to snuggle.

Russia laid a hand on Lithuania's large abdomen, caressing it softly. Lithuania's eyes shined when he felt his abdomen make a slight movement, and looked to Russia, who had an expression that only Lithuania had ever seen; a moved and truly happy expression. Russia had a slight smile, and his eyes shined with happiness. Lithuania smiled brightly, and tackled Russia into a hug.

Xxx Denmark's House xxX

"I will give birth in our house." Norway was being stubborn, again. The topic for the last week had been where Norway would give birth to the baby. Denmark and Iceland had said the long haired girl should give birth in the hospital, Sweden had stayed neutral, and Finland thought it was Norway's choice, since he was the one giving birth, and Norway wanted to give birth to their baby at home.

"NO! You should give birth in a hospital!" Denmark wasn't going to give in to Norway's stubbornness.

"Why should I? Even in the old times, when there weren't hospitals, women gave birth at their homes." Norway was talking about the time before Denmark decided to conquer over the Nordics.

"YEAH SO?! At those times, more than 50% of the children died_ because_ they were given birth at their homes, without the medical aid and because the women didn't get any help afterwards!" Iceland nodded in agreement with Denmark, Sweden was motionless with a stoic look as always, and Finland had a disgruntled look.

"Seriously guys! It doesn't concern you where Norway gives birth, he has to be comfortable, and so it's for him chose!"

"Finland you're not helping! We want Big sis to go to a hospital, because none of us have a freaking clue what goes on during birth" Iceland commented, and Norway had to confess, his little brother had a point.

"Fine, let the baby chose." Everybody looked towards Norway as if he was completely crazy, even Sweden had a look of doubt on his emotionless face.

"How can we the baby chose, when it's not even born?" Denmark was slightly worried at Norway's sanity, and was seriously considering taking the small girl to the hospital immediately. Maybe the pregnancy had been too much for him.

"Don't look at me with those looks! I mean it; I can tell what the baby wants and thinks by the movements it makes!" Norway had that serious look of his on, so everybody could tell he wasn't lying, so they agreed. "OK, since you're all fine with it, we'll do it like this. Denmark and I will put our hands on my abdomen, and if we feel two pushes, it means home, and if it's one, it's the hospital, fair?" Denmark nodded, and put his hand on Norway's abdomen, and the latter did the same.

They waited for a while, until…

"The hospital it is!" Denmark declared in victory. Iceland sighed in relief, while Finland just smiled, if it was the baby's choice, then even better. Sweden had a thoughtful look in his eyes. Norway was grumbling about being betrayed by his own child even before it was born. "That shows that the baby understands its father's worries!"

"Hey, Den?" Denmark turned towards Sweden.

"Yup, what's up Sve?" Sweden seemed hesitant for a while.

"Do you still have some of that drug?" Denmark widened his eyes when he realised Sweden was speaking in full words, let alone asking about the male-to-female drug.

"Um, yeah it's in the kitchen, but why'd you ask?" Sweden just started walking to the kitchen without a word. "I think I have an idea about what's going to happen…"

"Me too…" Norway smiled lightly.

"I second that." Iceland grinned largely. His puffin mumbled something about 'perverted paedophiles'. All gazes turned to Finland.

"Eh? What? I don't understand what-**Oshiwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**" Sweden had grabbed Finland and threw him over his shoulder, and the bottle of pink liquid in his other hand. "Su-san?! What are you doing?! P-put me down!" Sweden kept walking to the living room's door.

"No, Bedroom." Finland couldn't believe his ears. The _what_?

"B-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-BEDROOM!?" The door slammed shut as soon as Sweden passed through it. The others, not really expecting that kind of events from Sweden, burst out laughing.

**So this is the 7****th**** chapter! I hope you liked it! Tell me, if you have any comments or requests of some sort! So for now, BYE BYE!**

**~Grimmijaggers**


	8. Chapter 8

What the Hell is this?

**Heya people I'm baaaaack! *Gets smacked in the face by readers* **

**You: WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!**

**Me: AH! I'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRY! *waves a white flag* It just I've had a lot of work at school and stuff, so I don't really have much time for writing and drawing…BUT I have kept in mind what people have written in the reviews! One: Thank you for all the encouraging and helping comments! Two- **

**Germany: *Germany pushes me out the way* NO WAY IN HELL IS ANYONE OF THE CHARACTERS HAVING A FREAKING ABORTION! **

**Me:*Kicks Germany into the wall* *Coughs* Sorry about that… Germany is very much against abortions. **

**Poland:*Poland pushes me out the way.* Like what the hell is totally wrong with you? Totally a catholic country here. And like, abortion is totally a 'no-no' in my country! **

**Hetalia Catholic countries: YEAH! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! **

**Me: *Drags Poland to the closet, throws him in it, and locks the door* IF ANYONE OF YOU SAY A SINGLE WORD THEN I'LL MAKE SURE ENGLAND FEEDS YOU HIS HOME MADE FOOD! **

**Hetalia Catholic countries: *wind blows***

**Pregnant England: HEY! My cooking isn't that bad!**

**Me: *Lies* No, no, of course not. SO ANYWAY, as you just read, the catholic countries really don't like the idea of abortion, so I am very sorry but no. *Bows lowly* AND LIKE I WAS TRYING TO SAY: Three: Since I've been asked to, there will be Hong x Ice, no need for embarrassment ;) But since this is a Mpreg thing, Ice-kun will be pregnant.**

**Iceland: Wait WHAT? I though we agreed that Hong-kun would be the uke this time.**

**Me: UM, no, Nordic Yuki-sama asked for HONG X ICE, which means YOU are the UKE, I'm sorry but I don't think anybody would even think about an Ice x Hong pairing.**

**Iceland: *Grumbles***

**Me: Everybody happy? Good. So on with the story! I don't own Hetalia/Characters.**

Xxx In the middle of 8th month xxX

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" America flinched at England's scream that was coming from the other side of the white door.

"I should seriously be in there with him." America grumbled slightly, and saying that he was worried was an understatement. France laid a hand on his shoulder and Canada squeezed his hand slightly. 38 hours before, England had started to tremble, and mumbled something on the lines of 'oh shit' before collapsing on the floor. America had rushed over to the short girl, yelling at Scotland to call the ambulance. When they had arrived at the hospital, the nurses had taken the panting England away. About half an hour later, a women, who introduced herself as Dr Elisabeth Wood, said that England was going to give birth to the baby; _three weeks early_. America had panicked. He had heard that if the baby is born too early, it could die, and when he was about to start arguing with the Doctor to let him be there with his lover, Scotland had dragged him into the waiting area, quickly followed by France and Canada.

Now, they were _still _waiting, and America had already tried to bust through the door, if it hadn't been for the Nurse that called all the other country to be fathers, Scotland and France wouldn't have been able to pin him to the floor. When they meant country to be fathers, it _now _meant: Denmark, Sweden, Germany, Prussia, Russia, Turkey and Hong Kong.

Over the last couple of weeks, Turkey had come over in the middle of the night to Denmark's house (so that Greece wouldn't know), and bought some of the drug, while Hong Kong just marched into house, had grabbed the last bit of the drug and had dragged the screaming Iceland; leaving behind a confused and worn out Nordic family.

So now, the to be mothers were: Norway, who was due for next week, Canada, due for in two weeks, Lithuania, also due in two weeks' time, Finland, Austria, Italy, Greece and a very pissed off Iceland.

Sweden had basically forced Finland into wearing a girl's sailor uniform, which actually fitted the short haired girl. Finland had blond, square cut, chin level hair, big sparkling eyes, and was even shorter than his man form.

Austria was wearing black skinny jeans and red pullover, that Hungary thought fit him. He had long brown hair that he let loose, that went down to just above his lower back, he still wore his glasses over his dark purple-blue eyes and he still had his mole.

Italy was wearing some very short shorts, with a green tank top with a red jacket. He had his hair up in a high ponytail that was under the shoulder blades in length, he had two bit of hair that were let loose on both side of his face, his curl was still there; the only thing different is that he opened his eyes! He had big bright gold-brown coloured eyes, which Germany thought were beautiful.

Greece had been able to wear his normal clothes, but in smaller, and more feminine, and he was wearing a tank top instead of a t-shirt. His hair was the same; the double curl was still there. But after he had turned into a girl, his face had become thinner, and his eyes had become a bright green; he had turned out to be absolutely gorgeous.

And Iceland…well, first off, he was still wearing his normal clothes, just that his was wearing knee length leggings. He long white hair that down to his _knees_. He had big turquoise eyes. But he was really, _really _pissed off; at Hong Kong.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Everybody flinched when they heard England scream; when the to be fathers had heard that England was giving birth, all the family came with them too.

America had his hand over ears, desperately trying not to punch a wall from anxiety he had built up.

"Mr Jones?" a nurse came over to him. He looked up and saw that she was smiling. "It's done, you can come see them." America was already gone.

"Arthur!" America called. When they were with humans, they had to use their human names, but the main doctor knew their really identity.

"Please calm Mr Jones, their fine. Just follow me." Dr Wood led him to a room with a single bed in it, where England was lying.

"Arthur! Are you ok? Why the heck where you screaming?" He looked at the Brit. He had now changed back into a man. But America really did prefer the man version of England; he had been his caretaker once upon a time. England was sweaty, his hair stuck slightly to his face and he was still panting a bit. He opened his eyes.

"Heh, I'm fine. And you would have been screaming too if you had been through that…It bloody hurt." America sighed; still good old England "What to see them?" America looked at England confused.

"Them?" England nodded to two bundles in his arms. America walked slowly to England, and sat on the chair right next to the bed. The two bundles consisted of two babies. "…" America couldn't say anything, he was too moved.

"Aren't they adorable?" England nudged one of the bundles to America. The latter took the baby in his arms. He looked down at the new born. "They're both boys…The one you're holding, is the oldest. It's funny; they seem to have ginger haired…" America smiled and nodded. It was true; the two babies had dark ginger hair. The baby in America's eyes opened his eyes; they were a colour of Turquoise. The baby smiled and reached up to America; the latter smiled and gave his finger to the baby, who squeezed it slightly, doing a cute baby laugh.

"What shall we name them?" America asked the obvious question, and England smiled down at the baby he was holding, who was waving both his hands and giggling.

"What about you name the youngest and I name the oldest?" America nodded in agreement.

"Ok, let's call the younger one…what about 'Richard'?" England smiled up at him, and nodded; he liked that name, it reminded him of King Richard the lion heart.

"I like that name. Shall we call the older one…Rhys…?" America smiled. That was an American name, and the one he liked the most. He nodded.

"Yeah! That's a really good name! So Rhys and Richard? I think they are seriously awesome names!" America grinned his goofy grin as the very tired England smiled.

"Mr Jones, Mr Kirkland?" Dr Wood came up to them smiling happy about the births. "I would like to congratulate you. Even those two lovely boys were born three weeks early, they are the healthiest new born babies I have ever seen." America smiled widely, very proud of his baby boys; so was England. "Should I let the others in? A certain Mr Allistor Kirkland is very impatient to see you." England smiled; he was happy his brother wanted to see him.

Dr Wood let all the other countries come in. The first to rush to England were Canada and France; followed by the Baltic Trio, Russia, Belarus, Ukraine and Poland; soon after joined by the Nordics, and a smiling and proud Hong Kong (who was being glared at by Iceland); and were finally joined by the Axis Powers (Japan wanted to be there for Italy if he needed it), Prussia, Austria, Hungary holding her frying pan so that when everybody was distracted she could Prussia, Romano and Spain, who were there since Italy was Romano's brother, and Spain was always around to help. They all fussed over England, asking if he was alright, how he felt, the pregnant countries asking about if it hurt to give birth; England only giving a weak smile and a shudder, frightening the pregnant countries a bit. Then they all turned their attention to the new born boys. Hungary, Ukraine and Belarus squealed and started commenting on how cute they were and congratulating the couple. Hungary asked if she could take them clothes shopping, while Ukraine and Belarus just commented on how cute their looked with their ginger hair and Turquoise.

"Where's Scotland? He just has to see his new born nephews!" Ukraine squealed again when the baby in England's arms laughed.

"I'm right here. Guys, sorry to ask, but could you let me and these guys alone? It's important." All the countries went quiet. France was a bit annoyed that Scotland was ordering him around, but Canada had already pushed him through the door. All the other nations left the room, with some difficulties to Prussia and Germany who were desperately trying to drag Hungary away; who had completely fallen in love with the baby twins.

When they were gone, England and America looked to Scotland who had a slightly worried look on his face.

"W-what's wrong Scotland?" The named man gulped slightly, handing his mobile over to England. America scooted over, still holding Rhys. England held Richard a bit closer to him, as he was nervous about what the news could be. Scotland's mobile's screen was on a text. England read the text, and so did America.

"_Hey, Scotland, _

_Heard little bro got pregnant, how? We'll be visiting in three days._

_Connor and Dylan._

_AKA North of Ireland and Wales."_

Everything went quiet for about 30 seconds, before England interrupted it.

"Oh Shit."

**Me: There ya goes! Next chapter will include the Kirkland brothers! ^w^**

**Scotland: You're not adding Sis? **

**Me: Who? Oh, you mean the Republic of Ireland? Nah…Don't like her much…But she can be in the bold writing bits…**

**England: what I don't understand is why you want to make my life a misery. Seriously? I'm happy that you put Scotland in your story, but N. Ireland and Wales? Seriously? I've just had two baby boys, thinking that all the trouble was over, and now you have to make a scene 2 of the Kirklands' family drama?**

**Me: Yup ^w^**

**England: *Starts fuming* AMERICA TAKE THE BOYS AWAY WHILE I FREAKING MURDER HER! *takes out wand***

**Me: KYAAAAAH! WHY IS EVERYBODY TRYING TO KILL ME?! FIRST TURKEY WITH HIS FUCKING SABRE IN MY OTHER STORY AND NOW YOU WITH YOU AND YOUR FREAKING WAND! *Runs to Scotland and hides behind him***

**France: Is it just me or having you taken a liking to Scotland? *All countries turn to me***

**Me: *Blushes ****bright***** L-LA FERME GRENOUILLE! ****(Shut it frog) A-and I haven't taken a liking to Allistor…**

**America: Riiiiiight…**

**Me: SO ANYWAY! Sorry this story was so short, and sorry for the long before and after stories, but I haven't had much room for imagination lately, so…PLEASE FORGIVE ME! Bye!**

**~Grimmijaggers**


	9. Chapter 9

What the Hell is this?

**Me: SCOTLAND! SAVE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! *Jumps behind Scotland***

**Romano: Grimmijaggers! Come here right you bastard! *Romano comes in with a chainsaw***

**Me: NO! STOP! BAD ROMANO BAD! TURKEY! DID YOU INFLUENCE HIM?!**

**Turkey: Maybe…*sniggers***

**Me: *Glares*Turkey…you tried to kill me with a freaking chainsaw in 'You're Fucking Perfect to me', so it freaking has to be- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

**Romano: Where is this 'thenordic5forever96' person? I NEED TO GIVE THAT PERSON A FREAKING PIECE OF MY MIND!**

**Spain: *Holds Romano back, dragging him away* Sorry about this. I will be taking Romano away to do 'that'. *winks and leaves***

**Me: *Sigh* thank pasta that Romano really loves Spain…*looks to readers, realising your presence* AH! Hello everybody! Sorry about that…Romano wasn't all that pleased when I got a 'Spamano' request…heheh…*Dark shadows appears behind me***

**Dark Shadows: Kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol…**

**Me: SHIT! WHO THE HELL ANGERED RUSSIA AND LITHUANIA?! *Russia and Lithuania appear from dark shadow.**

**Lithuania: *Dark evil voice*we are not having abortions…**

**Russia: *Takes out weapon ((tap?))* This is your last warning.**

**Me: SCOTLAAAAAAAAAAND! *France appears from nowhere***

**France: Are you sure you don't have a liking to Scotland? *I whack him into the door***

**Me: *Blushing* I-I'm pretty sure! THIS IS THE 9****TH**** CHAPTER! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! *to Hetalia characters* If any of you say anything after this chapter; I WILL UNLEASH PRUSSIA'S AWESOMNESS! *points to a tied and gagged Prussia ((He was going around screaming about how he was saw awesome about how he got Austria and how Hungary didn't))***

**Austria + Hungary: DON'T YOU DARE!**

**Me: THEN EVERYBODY SHUT UP TILL I HAVE FINISHED WRITING! I don't own Hetalia/characters.**

England was walking up and down the room, holding Rhys, who was currently sleeping. Today was the day when his two other older brothers where arriving. America was also in the room, cradling Richard, while Scotland was out on watch for the two brothers. England was getting more and more nervous every second. The English speaking trio were in English countryside at the moment, about 2 hours' drive from London. All the other pregnant nations had gone home. Norway and company (+Hong Kong) went to Denmark (the country), the country where he would give birth. Canada and France decided they should have their baby born in Canada, while Lithuania was going to give birth in Russia's house; Russia doesn't trust hospitals, and when he doesn't trust something, nobody can make him trust it. Germany and Prussia had taken their family (including Spain, Romano, Japan and Hungary) back to their house in Germany. Turkey and Greece went back home; just to be met by a very pissed of Egypt.

Scotland came back into the house and shook his head slightly; the two brothers hadn't arrived yet. England and America sighed; at that moment, the twins woke up their nap. Richard starting crying, and Rhys just did a 'ga, ga, ga' sound. Scotland handed England and America a bottle each, filled with baby milk; since England had turned back into a man, he couldn't give them mother's milk, so they gave the two boys the powdered milk instead.

The couple thanked the ginger, and fed the child they were holding. When the twins finished their meal, the two fathers patted them softly on the back; they just did what advice they had been given by the doctor and books they read.

America was unexpectedly quiet; he was nervous, anxious and worried. He had never met the two other Kirkland brothers, and he guessed they must be something like his big brothers.

The two fathers swapped the child they were holding; America now holding Rhys, and England Richard. That's when they heard a car come up in the drive way. England hugged Richard tighter for self-comfort. America, realising that England was nervous, stood up and wrapped an arm around the smaller man's waist, and kissed him softly on the top of his head.

Scotland, who had gone out to welcome his older and younger brother, came back in, followed by the two newcomers.

North of Ireland, the oldest of the Kirkland's, more widely known as N.I, is more similar in looks to Scotland than England. He has the same messy hair, and his face is also very similar, while his body was about an inch smaller in height, and more feminine than Scotland, but still masculine. He has a mix of brown and ginger hair, and his eyes are of a dark Turquoise.

However, Wales, the second youngest, is pretty different. Wales has fringe that goes covers his ear, and goes down to the side of his face, and end at the chin, while the rest of his hairstyle is similar to England's. He had light brown hair, and turquoise eyes. He was taller than England, but shorter than North of Ireland. He looked more robust than North of Ireland somehow, but was still more feminine than Scotland.

Both were known for being kind, and quiet. They never come to world meetings, as they prefer to let that 'arguing nonsense' to England, like Scotland. North of Ireland drinks ale, while Wales occasionally drinks beer. But even so, they only respect England as a little brother; even though when England was little they would shoot arrows at him to make him go away.

The two newcomers stood in the doorway to the living room. It was very England-like. A fire was lit since it was the beginning of autumn. The two countries turned to England, who was still holding Richard and standing next to America, who was holding Rhys. Everything went still for a while.

Wales was the one to break the silence.

"Hey Iggy. We heard you got pregnant." Wales' voice was full of wickedness and sadism. North of Ireland, N.I, was smirking in a mocking manner.

"And you must be the lil' USA? Correct?" America frowned slightly at N.I, but just nodded. The two brothers looked down at the two babies. "Aren't they cute? Definitely cuter than their fa-no… what am I saying? Their mother." Wales chuckled. "And how did this…miracle of nature happen?" America was all ready to make a nice hole in N.I's face, but restrained himself.

"Blame Denmark for that. I didn't do anything." England whispered. Wales tilted his head to the side.

"Eh~? That's no explanation at all! Come on Iggy no need to be embarrassed." He cooed. England's face reddened from the insults he was getting, not from the anger or the embarrassment. Just that it was his brothers… Scotland was very different; even though he was the second youngest, he was the most mature and understanding; that's why he understood England's feelings the last time…But N.I and Wales were so much more Sadistic.

"Why did you come here?" England barely whispered; but enough for them to hear.

"Why? Isn't obvious? We want answers to your pregnancy, see the twins, and just generally make fun of you." N.I confessed evilly. America flinched slightly, and looked down to Rhys, who actually seemed to have a worried look, and Richard was being too quiet for too long.

"Why are you being so stubborn Iggy, Hm? Come on…Tell us." Wales' eyes and voice were full of sadism. America was really restraining himself from punching the two brothers; could these two evil people really be England's brothers?

"So? We're waiting for your answer…" They waited for an answer but England just stayed quiet. "Che. You haven't changed at all, you're still the little, pathetic, useless, pitiful and the cry-ba-" N.I couldn't finish his sentence as Scotland appeared in front of his and grabbed the front of his orange hoody. "HEY! What's your problem Scotland?!"

"Don't you dare…" Scotland whispered full of menace.

"W-what?" N.I was seriously getting worried; Scotland was strong, and he knew it.

"DON'T YOU DARE INSULT YOUR OWN BROTHER!" Scotland literally roared his answer, almost giving everybody a heart attack, except for Rhys and Richard who smiled and giggled. Apart from that, everything went quiet.

"What…?" Wales was confused; since when did Scotland protect England? "Since when do you care what we say to him? You've always sided with…What the hell's going on?" Scotland let go of N.I's hoody, then turned to England; smiling, a true real brotherly smile. That made England's heart warm, and all anxiety, doubt and worry fly away like the wind carrying the dry leaves away in autumn. America felt England relax, and smiled in relief.

"You two." Scotland pointed towards N.I and Wales, who were still in shock from Scotland's roar. "Are coming with me, and I will explain everything; and explain why I love Iggy as my brother." He passed his two brothers, on the grabbing the back of their clothing and dragging them away to the kitchen, closing the door. England let an immense sigh of relief; that didn't go as bad as he had expected.

"See? I told you it be ok!" America smiled his goofy grin. Rhys was smiling happily and Richard was grinning like America and giggling.

England smiled.

Xxx Time Skip, 5 days later, Copenhagen Maternity Hospital xxX

"I know understand how America felt…"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Denmark flinched when he heard Norway scream; he really sounded in pain. Denmark had a lot more self-restrain than America, and he had Sweden, Hong Kong, a female Finland and a female Iceland to keep him company. Denmark understood that Norway had to this alone, but he couldn't help but worry.

A nurse came out and called two other nurses, saying something about emergency; Denmark felt his self-restrain slip away from him, but he was held back by Sweden. Denmark's eyes turned to Sweden, who had his face as stoic as ever, but his eyes full of sympathy.

"D'n't worry; N'r'll be f'ne, h''s str'ng." Denmark smiled, and nodded; it's true, Norway was strong, as everybody knows only too well. After about 10 minutes, adding to the 28 hour of waiting, a nurse came out smiling.

"Mr Bondevik is fine, and you can all come see him." Denmark was the first to stand up and follow the nurse, followed by the others. They entered a room, where in the bad next to the window was a very tired looking male Norway, holding a small red, blue and white bundle.

"Lukas!" Denmark rushed to his beloved, stopping next to the bed and kneeling down next to it so that he was eye to eye with a very sleepy Norway. He latter cracked an eye open; and smiled.

"I'm never doing this again…" Denmark smiled and sighed when he heard Norway's voice turned back to normal. Even though he did like female Norway's voice, he preferred the original version.

"I'm glad you're alright big Si-…Big brother…" Iceland mumbled the last part as Hong Kong smiled and nodded, greeting Norway, who nodded back. Finland ran over to Norway standing a bit further away from his than Denmark.

"You're ok! That's a relief! Seriously, you're screams were seriously terrifying me!" Norway laughed quietly at that. Sweden was staring at the tricolored bundle. Denmark realised, and turned his head towards it, then froze.

"I-is that…?" Norway smiled and handed the small bundle to Denmark. The latter took the bundle in his arms, and looked down at a little blonde haired baby. Its eyes were open, and he could tell they were of a dark blue. The baby giggled, and snuggled closer to the warm fatherly touch Denmark was giving it.

"It's a girl…" Norway smiled tenderly at the baby, who had now fallen asleep. The others just watched in awe. Denmark had a calm and caring smile on his face; which was very different from his usual goofy and over active grin. Norway was smiling softly, also very different from his usually expressionless face.

"Do you want to see her?" Denmark's soft and quiet voice asked, which everybody took a while registering that it was Denmark who spoke. The first to react was Hong Kong, you walked over to Denmark, and leaned down to see the baby. He smiled brightly.

"She is very cute; she resembles you very much Denmark." Iceland appeared next to Hong Kong.

"She's so adorable." The female Iceland turned to Hong Kong "I'm not angry at you anymore! I want my own baby now!" Hong Kong grinned.

"I told you you would." Next was Finland and Sweden to lean over the sleeping new born.

"C'te." Sweden said simply. Finland nodded in agreement. The short haired girl was too moved to say anything. "Wh't ya g'nna c'll her?" Denmark raised his head, and turned towards Norway, in a 'you chose' manner. Norway was in deep thought for a while. Then smiled.

"What about Aurora?"

Xxx Germany's and Prussia's house xxX

"Oh come on Romano! You're not still angry at me are you?" Spain whined at the closed door. Ever since he had seen the cuteness of England's and America's sons, he had seriously wanted a child, and three days before, he had used the left overs of the drug on Romano; worst idea ever.

"GO AWAY BASTARD! I HATE YOU!" He heard Romano scream at the top of his now girly voice. If it wasn't for the worsened attitude, Romano was actually really pretty as a girl. He had dark brown hair that went a bit over his shoulders, which he let loose, and he still had his curl. He had big dark brown eyes; which were full of life. But right now, the female Romano was angry at Spain for who knows what reason; he had agreed to the using the drug after all.

"But Bella! I don't understand why you are angry at me! Please explain, you sulking because of me is really torture you know!" There was silence until Germany came in with Prussia, holding a book. They gave Spain the book. Spain read:

_"__Women's pregnancy_

_Chapter 1: Hormones_

_Women who had agreed to having children before the having sex, might afterwards regret it when they learn of their pregnancy. The reason for this is unknown, but after a while, they will accept the fact and be overjoyed."_

Spain looked up to Prussia, his close friend, who just grinned, nodding his head to Romano's bedroom door. Spain sighed.

"Ok, Romano. I'll leave you be. Just call me if you need me." He left to the living room, with a slight cloud of depression over his head. He flopped on the coach with a groan, stretching an arm over his eyes. He should've thought this over. Austria tip-toed in, and hid behind the TV.

"MISS AUSTRIAAAAAAAAAA! WHERE ARE YOU?! WE HAVEN'T FINISHED LOOKING AT ALL THE PREGNANCY CLOTHES!" Hungary ran into the room, did a quick look everywhere, except behind the TV and ran out again, shouting at Prussia if he had seen Austria. Spain peeked to the TV from under his arm.

"Is she gone?"

"She's gone."

"PHEW! If I would've known that Hungary would make me try out thousands of different outfits, I would've thought this over."

"If I knew Romano would become even grumpier than he always is I would've thought it over." Austria sighed and nodded.

"That is unfortunate…" Austria jolted when he heard someone enter the room; Prussia and Germany. Austria sighed, and rushed to Prussia, hugging him around the waist. "Please save me from Hungary…" The brown haired girl yawned slightly. "Sleepy…" Prussia chuckled, and picked Austria up bridal style. The young girl immediately fell asleep.

"I'll take Austria upstairs; from what France told me, the first few days they're gonna be very tired." Prussia left to his bedroom, carrying a dreaming Austria. Spain groaned in envy, and Germany just smiled. It was nice to see his older brother so happy.

"By the way, Spain?" The named one tilted his head backwards. "Have you seen Italy?"

"No-"

"GERMANYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" a screeched echoed through the house.

"Well…I don't see Ita-chan, but I hear him" Italy pounced onto Germany from the back, wrapping his feminine legs around the blonde's waist, and his arms around the latter's neck. "Scratch that. He's right there…" Spain joked slightly.

"GERMANYGERMANYGERMANYGERMANY! SAVE MEEEEEEEEEEEE! THERE'S SWITZERLAND AND HIS GUN AT THE FRONT DOOOOOOOOOOOOOR! HE'S GOING TO SHOOT MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Good old Italy… Hasn't changed a bit… While Germany was desperately trying to get Italy off of his back, Hungary came in the room followed by Switzerland, and his gun, but also with Liechtenstein.

"Italy! Calm down, Switzerland is accompanied by Liechtenstein, which means he hasn't come here to shoot you!" Italy stopped his crying, screaming and accidental choking of Germany, and turned towards the two newcomers, his golden eyes open.

"Ve~ is that true Switzerland?" The neutral nation huffed.

"Yeah, whatever." At that moment Austria came down…Well, more precisely, Prussia came down carrying a still sleepy Austria on his back.

"Eh, what's with all the noise?" Austria yawned; seriously, couldn't he get 5 minutes of sleep without being disturbed? He rubbed his eyes and looked towards the two neutral nations, which he had just noticed. "Switzerland? Liechtenstein? What are you doing here?" Liechtenstein smiled brightly.

"We came to say congratulations to you and Italy." Switzerland blushed slightly, and made a very much forced and crooked nod in agreement. Spain groaned for the hundredth time that day.

"And Romano…" The two blonde haired countries turned towards Spain with a worried look. "It's as bad as it sounds…"

"CHIGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Spain was head-butted in the stomach. "SPAIN YOU BASTARD! HOW LONG ARE YOU GOING TO MAKE ME WAIT!" Spain, still slightly dizzy from the attack he had gotten used to, looked up in confusion.

"EH?! Make you wait for what!? It's been barely ten minutes!" he was head butted in the nose. "OW! PUTA! That hurt Romano!"

"OF COURSE IT HURTS! THAT'S THE POINT!" Spain groaned again; why did he have such a violent lover? "You haven't given me your full attention for a whole 10 minutes!" Spain lifted an eyebrow. Romano wanted his full attention? Hmm… that was interesting information indeed.

"ROMANO-KITTY: ON!" Spain yanked hard on Romano's curl. The young girl, who had been sitting on the Spanish man's stomach, completely melted onto his chest, a slight blush on his face, a kitty smile on too and purring happily. Spain grinned, still holding the curl. "I'll be leaving you people to give my kitty all my attention…" He stood up, holding a smiling and purring Romano bridal style.

"And may I ask what exactly you are going to do?" The suspicious Switzerland asked.

"Hey, hey" Spain pointed to his 'kitty' "Pregnant, remember? I'm just giving him his patting and stroking session...I know it sound weird, but he actually likes that." Spain left to his and Romano's room.

"…I know I don't normally say anything in such situations, but…that's kinda cute…" Switzerland had a dead pan face, while Liechtenstein jabbed him in the side. The others laughed. Liechtenstein smiled sweetly.

"Oh, and Mr…Miss? Austria, if you need any help in what so ever, you can just aske help from us! And you too Italy! And Romano too of course!" Switzerland nodded, more normally than the previous nod. "We'll be leaving then." The two nations left, Liechtenstein whispering something similar to : 'Tell me when you'll start the baby shopping' to Hungary, who winked back. When the two countries had left, Hungary rubbed her hands together, smirking evilly.

"Soooo, Miss Austria…" Austria stiffened at the tone of Hungary's voice. "Let's try out some more clothes shall we?"

"NO! PRUSSIA SAVE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Prussia was accidently being choked by the panicking female Austria, Italy style. Germany groaned.

"Hungary, please refrain from terrifying Austria; one Italy is more than enough."

Narrator's point of view

While all of this was happening, in the beautiful country of Turkey, the ex-Ottoman empire was being butchered painfully by a pissed off Egypt, while Greece was trying and pleading his brother to stop. Canada and France were having a friendly cuddled, both slightly worried about England and the meeting with his brothers; but France clarified that if Scotland and America were there then he would be fine. While in Russia, Lithuania, Poland, Latvia and Estonia were having a debating war against Ukraine, Belarus and Russia on why Lithuania _should _give birth in a hospital, and the three siblings fighting for why Lithuania _shouldn't _give birth in a hospital.

And all the other countries were all preparing for the massive shock of having several little children countries at once.

**Me: THERE YOU GO! A NICE LONG CHAPTER! It might be a while to my next chapter, so I apologize in advance. I will also be posting the drawings of the countries children on , so I will give you the link when I have done that.**

***Scotland pokes me on the arm***

**Me: Yes Scotland. *Scotland points to his mouth* Ah! Yes you may talk!**

**Scotland: Why am I the one to drag the other two away?**

**Me: Because you are the most sensible and important character (to me anyway…)**

**England: *mumbles* Mhmm. Mhmm!**

**Me: You can speak to England.**

**England: HA! I KNEW YOU FANCIED HIM!**

**Scotland: …yeah, come to think of it, you do have a small crush for me don't you…?**

**Me: *Blushes bright red* I WILL SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER DEAR READERS! GOOD BYE! *Runs away and locks bedroom door in embarrassment***

**Scotland: …She so has a crush on me.**


	10. Chapter 10

What the Hell is this?

**Me: Hey everyone! Ready for a tenth chapter?!**

**England: No.**

**Me: Iggy, I didn't ask you.**

**Wales and North of Ireland (N.I): Iggy! America's looking for you.**

**America: BRITAIIIIIIIIIIIIN! THE KIDS ARE TOO STRONG FOR ME TO HANDLE ALONE!**

**England: Good grief *plates smash* I HOPE THAT WASN'T MY TEACUP COLLECTION! *runs to the living room…everybody hears a scream and a thud***

**Me: That was his teacup collection.**

**Scotland: Why did you runaway last chapter? That only makes you even more suspicious, y'know.**

**Republic of Ireland (Ireland): I agree with you.**

**Me: Hey! When did you get here?**

**Ireland: two chapters ago.**

**Me: *Sweat drop* oh…really…oops. Sorry you're not in the story…**

**Ireland: *narrows eyes and glares* why don't you like me?**

**Me: …you're annoying? Normal Irish people are really nice though…AAAAAAH! NORTH OF IRELAND RESTRAIN YOU SISTER!**

**N.I: Ireland please calm down… *drags away a fuming Ireland***

**Me: phew… why is everybody always trying to kill me?**

**Scotland: Cause you say what you think too much?**

**Me: Well I'm sorry but if you didn't know I have Prussian blood, so I blame it on albino guy over there!**

**Prussia: and that means?**

**Me: you talk too much.**

**Hungary: I second that.**

**Prussia: *growls***

**Me: AAAAAAAAH! AUSTRIA RESTRAIN YOUR LOVER! SCOTLAND HELP MEEEEEEEE! *jumps onto Scotland's back***

**Scotland: ¬_¬ *sigh* for the readers: enjoy this chapter, and Grimmijaggers doesn't own Hetalia or the characters.**

Xxx Canada xxX

Everything was quiet, too quiet really. But France was the one who was the quietest of all.

"Hey don't worry Francis! I'm sure Canada's fine!" France shook his head…The American's grin fell from his face. "Why? If bro's not screaming at the top of his voice like Britain, then I'm sure he's fine."

"Non, you do not know Canada as well as me, mon ami. The quieter he is, the worse he feels…If he isn't screaming, it means he is in terrible pain…I'm worried…" England smacked the back of France's back, surprising the Frenchman.

"It hurts you know! Don't be so dramatic! Canada's going to be just fine." France looked at England; you had an 'I know what I'm talking about' face on. The blonde haired man smiled and nodded.

Scotland was sitting next to England, keeping an eye on N.I and Wales. The week earlier, when the two countries had arrived, he had explained to them all that had happened: Denmark's drug, the pregnant countries, England's outburst of emotions and the actual pregnancy. His brothers had taken it seriously, but had then started to tease England while he was feeding or holding Rhys and Richard, who were currently being held the two countries. Scotland was especially keeping most of his attention on N.I, who was holding Rhys.

"How long are you going to keep staring at us?" N.I asked, slightly nervous. Ever since he had been dragged away by Scotland, he realised the strength of the ginger man.

"As long as Rhys and Richard are in your arms." Scotland glared at the two countries, which shivered under the powerful glare of the tallest of them all. England smiled slightly, and patted Scotland's arm in reassurance.

"It's fine Scotland. I trust them." N.I and Wales stiffened. 'I trust them'. After everything they had done to him? He trusted them to hold his sons. Wales smiled. N.I did the same mentally.

A nurse with long brown hair came towards France, smiling.

"_Monsieur Bonnefoy*?" _The nurse addressed France, who immediately stood up.

"_Comment va Mathieu? Il n'est pas blesse au moins**?"_ From what little French he knew, England could make out that he was asking about Canada's health.

"_Non, ne vous en fait pas, il vat très bien. Mais il voudrait vous voir, et Monsieur Jones aussi avec le reste de votre famille***."_America's ears perked up when he heard his name being called.

"What'd she say?" France let out a sigh of relief and smiled and the English speaking countries.

"She says that Canada's fine and that he wants to see all of us." All the countries stood up, and let the nurse lead the way.

"Hey Iggy, can I ask something?" Wales had a confused tone in his voice.

"Sure, what's the matter?"

"Canada's turned back to a male, right?" the Brit nodded "So why aren't the nurses suspicious about why he turned from a woman to a man?" England giggled.

"It's true that they would have been questioning us on that subject by now, but we explained to them the matter, so they won't have any suspicions on the matter at hand." Wales nodded, satisfied with the answer.

"_Il est la dedans****._" The nurse pointed to a white door, labelled 'Mathieu Williams'. France thanked her and opened the door. Canada was sitting upright in his bed, panting slightly and a bit sweaty, but otherwise looked fine.

"Mathieu, are you alright darling?" France walked next to Canada, and kissed Canada's head gently. The smaller man smiled.

"I'm fine…I now understand what Arthur meant when he said it was hard work…" France and America sniggered while England glared at both of them; Scotland a small smile on his face, and N.I and Wales blushing bright red at the thought of…yeah _that._

"I'm glad you're ok bro!" America gave his goofy smile, Canada returning the smile with his own gentle one.

"Francis…" Canada raised his arms, that's when everybody noticed the white bundle in Canada's arms. France's eyes twinkled in happiness, as Canada passed his the bundle. A little baby with a mix of blonde, ginger, orange and cherry red hair andlight blue eyes looked up at him, she also had Canada's curl. The baby smiled, almost as if shy, it had a small blush on and reached out to France's long hair, took hold of it, and pulled gently on it. France smiled as he let his adored hair be played with by his child.

"Girl or boy?" Scotland asked.

"Girl." Canada answered. France was in his own little world with his new baby girl. Everybody smiled.

"I kind of wish I was at Richard's and Rhys' birth now…NOT BECAUSE I MISSED ARTHUR OR ANYTHING!" Wales blushed the light colour of a tomato, cradling Richard in his arms a bit tighter. Everybody laughed, except England who was smiling, and France, still in his own world. Wales was very much like England when it came to pretending…or lying.

"Did you think of a name for her?" N.I wondered. Canada smiled and nodded; then snapped his fingers in front of France's face, bringing him back to the present world.

"HM?! What?" The long haired man looked up, still in a slight daze. Canada smiled.

"Mathieu has an idea for your daughter's name." Scotland explained. France smiled and nodded. He thought it would be a good idea for Canada to choose the name, since Canada was the one who had done most of the hard work.

"I was thinking of calling her Francoise." France's face beamed. 'Francoise' was the girl version of 'Francis'.

"I like that name, _Mon Amour. *****_"

Xxx Russia's house xxX

"We should've taken Lithuania to a hospital." Estonia mumbled in annoyance. Latvia was teary, flinching each time he heard one of Lithuania's pained moans. Poland was indifferent. He knew Lithuania well, and knew he could get through this; or at least he hoped.

"Nonsense Estonia. Hospitals are full of sick people, it wouldn't be good if the baby or Lithuania caught a disease."

"B-b-b-b-b-but it would have been safer for Lithuania's sake!" Latvia raised his voice; it was barely a whisper. Russia frowned. He didn't trust hospitals; one of them is because in the past the hospitals on Russia had been very bad.

"I do not like Hospitals and have reasons to." The two Baltic nations sighed and almost hit the ceiling when they heard Lithuania's first scream. Poland starting having doubts. And turned to Russia. It was obvious he was shocked. His hair was standing on ends and was messy, his clothes were ruffled up and his scarf was almost falling off his broad shoulders.

"You, like, having second thought?" Russia nodded quickly; Poland huffed, Russia could be such an idiot at times.

"BIG BROTHER! It went amazingly well!" Belarus ran in. Latvia and Estonia almost fainted when they saw the blood on her hands. Poland did faint and Russia caught the blonde haired man just in time, but tensed at the thought of his bleeding Lithuania.

"Belarus…What did you do?" Russia's voice was deep and angry, which made Belarus visibly shiver.

"I-I didn't do anything wrong to Lithuania! I promise! This is normal you know…" She looked down at her hands; maybe she should wash her hands, she thought. "Why don't you come inside? The baby's adorable!" Russia lightened up and passed Poland to Estonia and Latvia, who tried to wake him up. Russia stood up and went into the room.

Ukraine was finishing cleaning up some of the blood, while Lithuania was lying in his bed, turned back to normal, but pale. Latvia, Poland and Estonia soon followed; though Poland was still a bit wobbly and using the shortest of the present countries as an arm rest.

"Toris! How are you feeling?" Russia rushed to Lithuania, Ukraine simply smiling at the happy reunion. Belarus came in, her hands now clean. She smiled; even though she was still jealous of Lithuania, she was happy for him. Latvia was struggling to hold up a pretty heavy Poland, so dumped him on a chair and sighed. Estonia was eyeing a small bundle in Lithuania's arms in wonder. The pale man cracked open an eye and smile weakly.

"Never…again. I've…lived through…many things…But this was the most tiring and killing of all…" Poland's mouth fell to the floor. Lithuania had been in the fucking soviet union…giving birth was worse?

"At least you are alive! Then I'm very happy!" Russia exclaimed smiling.

"U-um…Lithuania…what is that bundle?" Estonia's question caught all of the male countries' attention; Belarus and Ukraine left the room smiling-they had a lot of washing to do. Lithuania looked down at his baby. He smiled and motioned the others towards him. They all rushed to both sides of the bed, and looked down onto a rather small but all the same adorable little baby. It had ash coloured hair, and dark Turquoise eyes. Russia melted completely, and knelt down so that he was on a low enough level to look at his baby face to face.

"It's a boy…he's cute isn't he?" The other countries had to admit the baby did look pretty feminine, but Russia was almost restraining himself from reaching out to hold the small baby. "Hey Ivan…I have an idea for a name…" Russia looked up, his eyes full of childlike joy; an expression thought to have never been possible in the tall man's eyes.

"And what is it?"

"Anatoly." Russia liked that name immediately. It wasn't a very common name…but he loved it. It fitted his son perfectly.

"Da, I like that name."

Xxx Denmark's house xxX

"Denmark…what are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm finishing the decorations!" Denmark was currently putting up Danish and Norwegian flags on the blue and red walls of the room. The walls were a soft blue with red stars on them. There many toys here and there, many of them blue, red, purple and white. There was two chairs in the room, a wardrobe and two chests. The wardrobe was filled with different types of sorted baby clothes; the wardrobe having been kindly made by the IKEA owning country-Sweden. One of the chests was a dark brown oak chest, almost black, filled with more toys. The other was made of metal, which had been painted over dark red and white by Denmark. Inside it was all the different baby things the two parents will need; nappies, bottles, baby feed…

"I can see that…" Norway was currently holding Aurora in his arms. The Norwegian man hadn't let go of the baby ever since he left the hospital. He had turned down a meeting with his and Denmark's boss and even slept with his daughter in between him and Denmark, a hand over her small body protectively. Norway most definitely loved Aurora, and so did Denmark.

"I just think this would be nice, y'know…Give a bit more of us in the room…and you'll need to let her sleep on her own when the cot arrives too." Norway sighed and frowned, but nodded. His daughter needed to learn from an early age to sleep on her own…

The small baby was currently sleeping soundly against Norway's chest, breathing softly. Denmark had pointed out that she had the same curl as Norway, and her hair had grown over her right eye more, and her blonde hair had groaned longer too.

"Denmark? We have a problem…" Hong Kong came in, an exhausted look on his face. Finland and Iceland had woken up early this morning to follow Norway's pregnancy routine of throwing up in the early hours of the morning…

"What? What is it?"

"Sea land…" Norway groaned. This had trouble written all over it.

"What's he doing here?"

"He came here when he heard Finland was pregnant through Latvia. He's been screaming since the second he arrived, something about Sweden and Finland not loving him." Norway groaned again when he heard the faint screaming of a small boy. Denmark sighed. He had finished his work anyway. He put away his tools and went out the room, followed by the other countries.

They entered the main hall, where the noises were coming from. A long haired Iceland was sitting on the floor with his puffin, looking at the scene. Sea land was yelling to Finland in Finnish, and Sweden was holding him from tackling the pregnant girl, and Finland was trying to answer Sea land's complaints as best as he could, but to no avail.

"Why would you want another child when you have me?!"

"Peter please calm down and let me-"

"Don't you love me?! WHYYYYYY!"

"P'ter, c'lm down. NOW." Sea land froze and growled quietly. Sweden turned to Finland who had tears in his big purple eyes. "L''k, P'ter, it ain't Fin's fault, 'kay?" Sea land looked in a confused manner to Sweden.

"It isn't?" Sweden shook his head.

"No. I w'nted this. 'kay? I w'nted to h've ma own ch'ld." Sea land glared at the older man. "But th't don't mean I d'n't care for ya. Th's ch'ld won't be a repl'cement, 'kay?" Sea land had a softer look on his face, but still wasn't happy. Sweden had already talked a lot for his character, and just turned to Finland.

"S-Sea land…when this child will be born, you'll be a big brother." Sea land smiled happily at that.

"Really?" Finland nodded. Sea land ran to Finland and hugged the slim figure. Sweden watched, inwardly glad and relieved that Sea land wasn't angry anymore.

Iceland sighed and stretched.

"Glad that's over." He mouthed to the others. Hong Kong smiled and nodded. The two parents just stared blankly in front of them, until Aurora woke up with a whimper and started sniffling.

"I'll prepare the bottle." Denmark left to get the bottle ready, while Norway hugged his beloved daughter to stop her from crying.

Xxx Germany and Prussia's house xxX

"Fuck you." Spain groaned into the floor. Romano was sitting on his back, insulting and blaming him for the previous hour of throwing up. Italy had had received the same treatment, but after washing his mouth, had collapsed asleep into Germany's arms. Austria had smacked Prussia on the head with Hungary's frying pan; much to Hungary's joy. Austria had then told Prussia off and lectured him on how to support him during the pregnancy, falling asleep mid word. Hungary and Prussia had taken the dark brown haired girl to bed, while Spain was being beaten into the wooden bedroom floor by a pissed off Romano. "It's your fault I had to wake up at 4 in the morning to fucking throw up, you bastard!"

"I said I was sorry Roma…and quieten down a bit; you'll wake the others-OW! Puta…" Spain groaned again when he got a hard smack at the back of his head.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO TO SPAIN-BASTARD! IT'S YOUR FUCKING FAULT I'M FUCKING THROWING UP AT FOUR IN THE FUCKING MORNING!" Spain was pretty sure he would have become deaf by now, and groaned when he felt his hearing buzzing. He knew it wouldn't be easy to have a pregnant Romano, but he didn't realise it would have been this bad.

"It's true it's my fault, BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF ME!" Romano fell off Spain's back when the Spanish nation stood and left the room. Romano was dazed for a few minutes…till.

"SPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!" Spain flinched when he heard the ear piercing scream. He felt a heavy weight come crashing unto his back. He toppled forwards, catching himself on the handle of the door leading towards the kitchen.

"B-big sister?" a trembling Italy appeared out of nowhere, an obviously pissed blonde behind him, followed by a white haired man, a sleeping Austria, and a frying pan swinging Hungary. Spain sighed and glared gently at the lump on his back, AKA Romano.

"S-s-s-s-s-s-s-s-I'M SORRYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Spain crashed onto the floor from sound wave's power, once again Romano on top of him.

"Romano wha- hey…are you crying?" The feminine Romano was trembling, and sniffling. The other countries just stared in utter shock; it was the first time Romano had ever apologized, not to mention, WAS CRYING.

Hungary, knowing how emotional women could get at times, dragged a sleepy Prussia who was still carrying a sleeping Austria back to his bed. Italy ushered Germany back to their room, not wanting to disturb the Spamano moment. That left a flat on the floor Spain and crying Romano on the latter's back.

"I'm s-sorry…I sh-shouldn't have g-gotten a-angry at y-you for s-something so st-stupid…" Romano sniffled quietly, resting his feminine face into the crook of Spain's neck. The taller man just stared at the crying Romano. Spain remembered one of the things he read…

"_Certain pregnant women may half quick mood changes at an early stage, depending on their usual personality._"

Spain smiled, knowing that he had to be patient with a pregnant Romano; he had heard from England that pregnancy wasn't easy for women, and therefore they over reacted, had strange food cravings and were overly stressed out quite easily. The tanned man turned round and hugged the trembling girl.

"It's fine, I forgive you. But there's really no need to kill me you know…" The long haired girl nodded. Romano wrapped his arms around Spain's neck, and sobbed himself to sleep.

Xxx Turkey's House xxX

Crash. Bang. Smash…CRAAAAAASH!

"I'M SORRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Turkey pounced into his bedroom and his in the wardrobe. A very pissed off Egypt came stumping in, a frightened Greece hiding behind a statue just outside the room.

"Turkey…COME OUT AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN!" Egypt, for the previous week, had been basically murdering Turkey any chance he had…which was pretty often since nobody could stop an angry Egypt. Greece hadn't even tried, but Turkey understood that; EGYPT WAS FUCKING SCARY WHEN ANGERED.

The masked man shivered in his wardrobe at the thought Egypt finding him…then his thought came true.

"AHA! FOUND YOU!" Egypt pulled out the tall man from the very large wardrobe, dragging him collar of the coat before trapping the Turkish man in a headlock.

"AAAAAAAAAAH! I'M SORRY! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT I DID WRONG!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW?! YOU GAVE GREECE A DRUG WITHOUT MY PERMISSION; YOU MADE HIM PREGNANT WITHOUT MY PERMISSION! FUCK I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW YOU WERE GOING OUT IN THE FIRST PLACE!" The two fought for a while before stopped by the sound of crying.

In the doorway of Turkey's bedroom was Greece, who had come out of behind the statue, crying with large tears streaming down his cheeks. The brown haired girl was wearing a white button up short that was too big for his small form, so it when down to his knees.

"Greece…what's wrong?" Egypt asked, concerned, while Turkey ripped himself out of Egypt's grip and hurried to Greece, before hugging him tightly. Greece only gripped onto Turkey's coat and cried into the tall man's shoulder.

"W-why do you always fight? I know I'm your sibling, but that doesn't mean I can't do decisions on my own…" The Greek girl sobbed louder into Turkey's shoulder, who had never seen Greece cried, so only did what he could do at that moment, hug the sobbing country.

Egypt sighed and mumbled something similar to 'I'm sorry, I'll try not to' in Egyptian before making sure his sibling was alright.

**Scotland: Grimmijaggers, how long are you gonna cling on to me?**

**Me: TILL IRELAND AND PRUSSIA AND TURKEY AND BASICALLY EVERY OTHER COUNTRY STOPS TRYING TO KILL MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**Ireland: WHY THE HELL DID YOU PUT SEALAND IN THE STORY AND NOT ME!**

**Me: CAUSE YOU'RE NOT ALL THAT IMPORTANT, AND SEALAND'S BASICALLY PART OF THE NORDIC FAMILY!**

**Ireland: WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M NOT IMPORTANT! GET DOWN FROM THERE!**

**Me: Hahaha! You're too short!**

**Ireland: *growls and struggles to reach* Scotland, throw her off your shoulders!**

**Scotland: …Nah.**

**Ireland: *hisses* THIS IS SIBLING BETRAYAL!**

**England: You're not one to talk, and be quiet; you'll wake the children up.**

**Ireland: *grumbles***

**Me: Phew. Thank you Scotland and England. Anyway, this was the 10****th****chapter, sorry it was so long. By the next chapter, I will have posted the faces of the children (all of them) so you get an idea of what they'll look like when they are 16/15/14. Thank you for following and please review! BYE BYE!**

**PS: Sorry I forgot about this:**

**translations from French to English:**

*_Monsieur Bonnefoy?: Mister Bonnefoy?_

_**__Comment va Mathieu? Il n'est pas blesse au moins?: How is Matthieu? He isn't wounded at least?_

___***__Non, ne vous en fait pas, il vat très bien. Mais il voudrait vous voir, et Monsieur Jones aussi avec le reste de votre famille: No, do not worry, he is very well. But he would like to see you, and Mistrr Jones with the rest of your family._

_____****__Il est la dedans: He is in there_


	11. Chapter 11

What the Hell is this?

**Me: *sleeps soundly***

**Readers: WAKE UP!**

**Me: *falls out of bed with a thud* WHAT? WHAT? IS THERE A FIRE?**

**Readers: THERE WILL BE IF YOU DON'T WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER SOON!**

**Me: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! OKOKOKOKOKOKOK! I'M SORRYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!**

**Russia: *Enters room* KOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOL…If you don't be quiet Anatoly will wake up…and you will feel pain…**

**Me and Readers: S-sorry…**

**Lithuania: Russia…don't be so mean.**

**Norway: But the readers have a point. You haven't written anything for basically a week.**

**Me: Well, I'm sorry but I have school, housework, and a lack of sleep. Not to mention this annoying review I got in my other story that really pissed me off…**

**Prussia: Yeah well, y'know what? My awesome doesn't exactly care. *drags me to desk and handcuffs me to it***

**Me: *groans* not cool Prussia…Alright, I get it…Hey people I'm sorry that I haven't be able to write anything but for the reasons above (that review was REALLY annoying), and also that I have been working on my story for my English coursework (GCSEs) and I'm kind of exhausted, but I'll write this chapter, and I'll make it long.**

**France: No 'SAVE ME SCOTLAND's? And what's with the story? *gives a 'I know you like him' face***

**Me: *glares* shut up or I pull out your beard. I don't own Hetalia/characters.**

Xxx 2nd month xxX

The French and English speaking countries walked quietly as they followed Scotland from a safe distance down the streets of London.

The ginger country had been acting rather strange. He often got calls, and laughed,_laughed_, during them, while he smiled when he read his many texts and emails; he also had been leaving the house and going to places for unknown places a lot. Scotland had always answered his family's questions with 'It's for work'. France had said that Scotland was in love, but England had rejected the idea, so they had all agreed that they would follow him when he next left.

So here they were; America holding baby Richard, England holding Rhys, while Canada cradled Francoise as she slept.

They saw Scotland enter a small Costa café, and the 6 countries with the 3 children sat on the outside tables of the Costa, with a perfect view of the inside of the café.

They saw Scotland look around the room, as if he was expecting somebody, and smiled, the others realised it was to the direction of a waving hand. So he was meeting with somebody, was he?

"I'm telling you, he's on a date." France commented.

"That's not possible! You know countries aren't allowed to date our people!" Wales and N.I argued quietly, so that nobody else would hear them.

"But still, look who Scotland is talking to." They all turned to where Canada was pointing. Their eyes widened when they saw Scotland talk to a long brown haired girl. She had hazel eyes, a fringe over her left ear and a small curl behind her right ear. She was smiling brightly to Scotland, and chatting about something that the spying countries couldn't hear.

"This ain't good…" England nodded in agreement with America. Scotland and the girl stayed in the café for a little while, then Scotland paid the bill and they left. The other countries quickly hid themselves from the two persons' views, until they had walked past. They then followed them.

The ginger and brunette walked through out London, chatting and looking at shops' windows, and just generally laughing and talking. The brunette always seemed to have a smile on her lips, with small dimples on her cheeks as she did so. The couple stopped in front of a flowers' shop and entered it. The other countries outside waited in the cold October wind.

"I'm pretty sure they're dating."

"SHUT UP FROG!" France pouted and poked the UK's cheek, just to annoy him.

"What? It's just an observation…" England shot a glare at the blonde.

"You are less mature than my boys, and they are two months old!" France frowned slightly, still pouting. The countries all turned their heads when they heard the door to the flowers' shop open, revealing Scotland and the brunette, the latter holding a bouquet of large white daisies. The couple walked away from flowers' shop, and turned a corner, quickly but quietly followed by the other countries.

England realised where they were heading; towards the hospital where he had given birth to the twins. He motioned to the others, pointing towards the large white building.

Scotland stopped at the front of the hospital doors, probably to say goodbye to the brunette. They talked a little more, until the girl leaned towards him and kissed him lightly on the cheek. She was bushing as she said a quick goodbye and disappeared into the hospital. Scotland was blushing lightly and smiling.

He turned round and walked towards a large tree.

"How long are you gonna spy on me?" Canada was the first one to come out from behind the tree, followed by the others. The ginger haired country groaned in annoyance. "You're acting like a bunch of parents that are spying their teenage child on their first date…" France chuckled.

"I told you they were dating…" Scotland wacked the top of the Frenchman's head. "AIE! But it's true…" England stepped to Scotland.

"Who is she?" Scotland was blushing lightly and looked away, as if that was going to help him avoid the question.

"Her name's Clara. She's my fiancée." The ginger walked away quickly as the others stood in shock.

"YOUR WHAT?" Scotland started sprinting through London, quickly followed by the other countries, except for Canada and England, who was now carrying both his sons, because they were carrying the children; they walked after the sprinting countries.

"ALLISTOR! DON'T YOU DARE RUN AWAY! COME BACK HERE AT ONCE!" N.I yelled at him. Scotland didn't slow at all; he actually sped up; if that was even possible.

"GEEZ! HOW MUCH STAMINA DOES THIS GUY HAVE? AND HOW CANHE GO ANY FASTER?" America asked while sprinting. Wales huffed.

"HE CAN THROW FREAKING LOGS! THAT ASNWER YOUR QUESTION?!" France and America's eyes widened; logs? Scotland must be strong then…

To any of the normal people who were around, the sight of four grown men running after an even taller man was a very strange sight indeed.

Xxx Time skip (4 fours later) xxX

"S-STOP! ALLISTOR! STOP WITH THE RUNNING" Wales yelled before collapsing in the grass. "I-pant- can't go –pant- any further." France picked up Wales and carried tired out country on his back up the hill, in the country, towards England's house. When they entered, they found a panting Scotland, and Canada who was currently feeding Francoise, and England feeding the bottle to both Rhys and Richard at once. Baby Francoise stopped sucking on the bottle when France came in and giggled, extending her small arms as far as they could go towards him. France smiled, setting Wales down on the floor, and walking towards Canada who was holding his daughter. Canada passed Francoise to France, the baby girl wrapping her arms around her father's neck.

America walked to England, and picked up Rhys, feeding him the bottle, so that England who have an easier time with feeding Richard. There was a peaceful silence for a while, except for the panting of the 5 sporty countries. N.I was the first to break the silence.

"Now –pant- Scotland…what do you mean that human is your fiancée?"

Xxx Russia's house xxX

"Aaaaaaaaw, he's so cute!" Latvia commented when Anatoly tried to reach for the sunflower Russia was holding. The tall country nodded and smiled to Latvia before handing his baby boy the flower. The small child held it in his small hands, staring at the large yellow petals.

"I'm surprised you were able to find a sunflower in October!" Ukraine exclaimed. Russia smiled.

"Da, so am I. I think this is a sign that Anatoly has the same passion to sunflowers as I do." Ukraine smiled; she turned to Belarus, who was reading a magazine on what diseases babies could get. "Um, Belarus, why are reading that?" Belarus looked up.

"Just in case, I'm reading the different symptoms to a baby's different diseases, so that if Anatoly has one of them we can act quickly." Ukraine and Latvia smiled at that; ever since the new-born had arrived, Belarus had become much more caring. Estonia came in the room, tired out.

"Ugh, someone kill me…" Latvia turned to his older brother.

"E-eh? What's wrong Estonia?" Estonia smiled at his little brother.

"Just our bosses, they said they wanted to meet Anatoly, and I had to debate against all of them that Russia and Lithuania thought that a 2 month old baby wouldn't be able to handle so much pressure, and some other complicated stuff. BUT IT'S ALL OVER NOW AND I WILL FORGET ABOUT!" Estonia collapsed unto an armchair and Ukraine brought him a cup of tea. He thanked her and sipped at the tea.

"By the way, where are Lithuania and Poland?" Russia asked. Belarus sighed and buried her face into the magazine, Ukraine giggled and Latvia, along with Estonia just groaned.

"Poland dragged Lithuania to the shops." Latvia answered; ever since he had spent more time with Russia, he had become less scared of him, still nervous, but not terrified. Russia's expression turned to a *are you joking?* expression.

"Again?" Latvia nodded. "But it's about the 10th time these last 2 months that Poland has dragged Lithy to the shops. We have more than enough baby things for a whole army of babies…" Belarus giggled at the thought.

"NO POLAND! WE HAVE ARRIVED HOME! I AM NOT GOING BACK TO THE SHOPS!" Anatoly giggled when he heard his maternity father's voice echo through the house; his emerald eyes dashing towards the door. Lithuania entered the room, loaded with different coloured bags, soon followed by an empty armed Poland.

"But Lieeeeeeeeeet, I like wanna go buy more!" Lithuania sighed at the whine, but ignored it. He smiled as he walked towards Anatoly, who was sitting in a baby chair next to Russia. Lithuania placed a kiss on Russia's forehead, and then walked to Anatoly. He giggled when he saw the sunflower.

"How adorable, I was sure Anatoly licked sunflowers." Lithuania picked up the ash haired baby. The bay snuggled into the brown haired male's chest, and immediately fell asleep, still holding the sunflower. Russia smiled.

"He, like, looks like an angel!" Poland squealed at the sight of the sleeping baby. Russia chuckled.

"He is an angel. Our angel."

Xxx Denmark's house xxX

Quiet. Very quiet…too quiet….any time now, there should by a yell of some so-

"WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY THINKING THOSE IDIOTS?!" There it is. That was Iceland, screaming at the top of his voice. Hong Kong was trying to calm the infuriated girl, but to no avail. Sealand entered the room where the shouting was coming from, which was the front hall.

"Mummy! Daddy!" The small boy ran over to Sweden and Finland, hugging both of them. "What happened? Why is Ice yelling?" Finland's face was saddened. Sweden's face was full of visible anger, which frightened Sealand slightly; something must be wrong. Demark entered the front hall, having just come from the kitchen.

"Hey, what's happened? But first, come in the kitchen, Norway has prepared some coffee. All the four newly arrived countries sighed in relief. They entered the kitchen, where Norway was feeding a happy Aurora. The little baby was completely oblivious to the newcomers and kept on drinking from the bottle. Denmark poured out four cups of coffee, and passed them to the newcomers. Iceland was fuming as he stared into the brown-black liquid, as if trying to evaporate the liquid with his anger.

"What's wrong?" Norway put down the empty bottle that Aurora had finished, and patted the baby's back gently. Hong Kong sighed.

"The bosses are being unfair, that's what's wrong." Norway and Denmark tilted their head in confusion, and Sealand only stared at the sad looking Finland. Why had caused his mummy to be so sad, and his daddy so angry? "It's just they said that countries shouldn't be wasting their time on raising children, and should be looking after their homes instead. They want Aurora to be sent to an orphanage by next week too…" Norway growled.

"What? That's outrageous! How dare they say such a thing!" Aurora felt her maternity father's anger, and buried her chubby face into the soft, yet flat chest. This calmed Norway down, and he kissed the top of his daughter's head.

"I KNOW! THAT'S WHAT I SAID! BUT MR 'I'M YOUR BOSS YOU HAVE NO FREEDOM' DECIDED THAT I WOULD SEND MY CHILD TO AN ORPHANAGE AS SOON AS IT IS BORN!" Iceland collapsed in to the floor in tears, and Hong Kong held the crying girl. Finland was obviously at the edge of tears, so Sweden wrapped an arm around the blonde girl, resting his chin on Fin's head, while Sealand hugged the girl's arm. Norway sighed and Denmark frowned. He stomped out of the room for a second, and came back in, wearing his black and red uniform and holding his Viking axe.

"DENMARK! What are you going to do?!" Finland panicked. Denmark stomped across the kitchen towards the exit of the house, smiling when he saw Aurora clap her little hands. The front slammed shut and a small, yet mischievous smile broke through Sweden's face. "Ah! S-Su-san! Why are you smiling?" Sweden chuckled.

"He r'lly h'sn't ch'nged." Everybody, except Sweden and Aurora, who seemed to know exactly what Sweden meant, was completely confused.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Everybody fell off their seats at the distant yet volcano loud screams. Except for Norway, who almost hit the ceiling in surprise, but held tightly to Aurora. The little girl was giggling and laughing, as if she had seen the funniest thing in the world; much like Denmark.

"M'ybe we sh'ld save the B'sses." Sweden got up, dragging Norway and Finland along; who were soon followed by Iceland, Hong Kong and Sealand.

Xxx at the headquarters xxX

"DANEMARK! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! LISTEN TO ME! I AM YOUR BOSS!" was what the Nordics and Asian heard when they entered the meeting room. The scene was actually quite horrible; tables thrown about, a chair was in the suspending lamp, sheets of paper were flying everywhere, a broken window, an angry Denmark swinging his giant axe at the Nordic's and Asian's bosses, the axe already having sliced through the wall. However, little Aurora was giggling and laughing, and was stretching out her hands towards her father, as if she wanted to join in.

"DON'T YOU TALK TO ME THAT WAY BRAT! I'VE LIVED FAR LONGER THAN ALL OF YOU PUT TOGETHER! NOW, IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BUTCHER YOU, YOU'LL LEAVE OUR FAMILY LIFE TO US! RIGHT?!" The bosses wear hiding behind Sweden's boss, you was feeling very unsure of himself, but when he saw Sweden, he decided to take action.

"SVERIGE! Do something!" Yet the frowning country just gave his boss the most terrible of his glares. The Swedish man trembled, and hit behind the people who were supposed to hide behind him; maybe they weren't like this normally, but DAMN THEIR COUNTRIES WHERE TERRYFYING!

It was Norway's boss who decided to take a step ahead. Too ahead.

"Stop this nonsense! You are only countries! You can't feel! Don't act as if you are human!" The Norwegian man heard a giant cracking noise. It was coming from Denmark. "W-What was that?" Evil and mad blue eyes were staring right into his own. Denmark had a sadistic grin, and was coming far too close to them for comfort.

"What was that? Hm, nothing, just my 'self-restrain' that collapsed…" Denmark's voice was deep, full of anger and pain. "We're countries…we can't feel…is that what you think?" The bosses starting backing away. They were kings, presidents and prime ministers in that small group of men who were currently being attacked; and they were scared of their own country; damn, not even all of them. Only Denmark. "YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" The last thing the other countries saw was a highly pissed off Denmark pouncing on a band of screaming monarchy and presidents before leaving the room and closing the door.

Xxx Germany's and Prussia's house xxX

Romano was having a peaceful siesta, head lying on Spain's lap as the older man stroked his hair as he would to a cat. Germany was helping Italy cook something; who had sent Japan (who had come for the day) to the shops to buy pasta, rice and tomatoes. While Hungary was talking girl stuff to Austria as Prussia brushed the Austrian girl's long hair.

Spain smiled happily when he saw the small blush on Romano's face. The Italian girl had become much kinder, patient and hadn't cussed since the other night; which made everybody's life a hell lot happier. The door opened, and it came in Japan. He bowed politely when he saw the couple and Spain returned the bow with a smile and a wave. Japan walked quietly to the kitchen, where Spain could hear a humming Italy and Germany thanking Japan. After about 10 minutes, Italy came out of the kitchen.

"Ah! Big brother Spain! Could you tell Romano that lunch is ready so that he should wake up? I'll get Hungary and the others!" Italy rushed upstairs. Spain smiled, and he leaned down to his peacefully sleeping Roma; the little country had been feeling very tired lately, so had taken a lot of siestas. Spain leaned down and gently kissed Romano's left temple.

"Amor (Love), wake up…Lunch is ready." Spain whispered gently. Romano groaned and rubbed his tired eyes as he woke up.

"Hm…Don't wanna…" Romano wrapped his arms around Spain's waist, and closed his eyes again. Spain pouted and giggled. He picked up Romano bridal style and brought him to the dining room. Romano groaned again, but smiled lightly as he was brought to the dining room. Japan and Germany had just finished doing the table. Spain put Romano down in his usual place, and Spain sat next to him. They waited for the others to come.

Xxx Upstairs xxX

"Ve…Everyone, lunch is ready!" Italy exclaimed as he went arrived upstairs, eyes wide open. Hungary was trying to get Austria to try on a sparkly dress, Austria stubbornly refusing, and Prussia was ignoring the argument and playing with Gilbird. Hungary looked to Italy and smiled.

"Ok, we'll be there in a minute." Italy nodded as he skipped downstairs again. Austria sighed and leaned backwards to poke Prussia in the cheek, catching the albino's attention. The red eyed nation grinned to his lover. "Hey, you two. Lunchtime." Hungary reminded them. Austria nodded, but as Hungary left the room, Prussia pulled him into a quick kiss. Austria blushed, but kissed Prussia back. The albino smiled and stood up, Gilbird on his head, Austria's slim hands in his as they went downstairs.

When they arrived downstairs, the air smelled of the different traditional German, Austrian, Spanish, Hungarian, Italian and Japanese food. It smelled delicious! Austria hurried Prussia into the dining room as he felt his stomach growl. They entered the room, Austria sat next to Germany, who was sitting next to Italy, and Prussia sat next to Austria and Hungary, who sat next to Japan, who sat next to Spain. After the Catholic said prayers and Japan had thanked for the meal, they started eating.

It was a peaceful and happy aura, everybody excited about having children.

Xxx Turkey's house xxX

"Greece, what's wrong?" Egypt tried to call through the door as Turkey called his boss in worry of Greece.

"Nothing. Go away." Greece answered, obviously upset. Egypt could hear that his younger sibling was doing something in the basement. He sighed, but almost had a heart attack when he heard Turkey yell. Egypt walked to where Turkey was talking to his boss. He could tell the tall man was angry.

"WHAT?! THE HELL! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?! WHAT?! NO! THAT'S NOT HAPPENING, GREECE ISN'T GOING THROUGH THAT! HE'S PREGNANT, YOU'RE BEING TOO INSENSITIVE! WHA-…Is that all this is about?" Egypt could _feel_the anger flowing out of Turkey. "Da hell! What's that about? We have no right to feel emotions? Is that what you think of us? Well, you know what? GO FUCK YOURSELF!" Turkey slammed the phone down, ending the conversation. Egypt cleared his throat, and Turkey turned to him in slight surprise.

"What was that about?" Egypt asked slowly. Turkey growled at the conversation. Egypt could tell this was serious, and not some random little argument.

"They want Greece to have an abortion." It was as if a volcano had exploded.

"WHAT!?"

"My thought exactly." Egypt hissed in anger. So this was why Greece was upset…But both men froze when they felt a tremendous evil aura fill the room. They both turned to look to the top of the stairs, where Greece was standing. The Greek girl was wearing a Spartan 'skirt', a woman's breastplate and sandals. He was also wearing a red cape, and holding a spear. He had a sword in his belt. Turkey and Egypt shivered. "G-Greece."

The angered female gave them an angered glare. "Wh-what's with the clothing?" Greece smirked mischievously, eyes full of killing intent.

"I'll show these bastards that you don't mess with Heracles Karpusi…and that I can be with who I want!" Greece stormed out the house, slamming the front door so hard the lantern fell from the ceiling with a loud smash. Turkey sighed and Egypt was completely dazed.

"At least he's still as lively as he always was…" The two men said in unison after a distant battle roar, soon followed by two long and loud screams while the sound of smashing and cracking could be heard.

**Me: *stretches* OK done. Can I be released now?**

**Greece: YAY! YOU SHOWED MY INNER SPARTA! w**

**Denmark: YAY! YOU SHOWED MY SERIOUSNESS! w**

**ME: CAN I PLEASE BE RELEASED?**

**Readers and characters: NO!**

**Me: Whyyyyyyy? This is story is over 3000 words already!**

**France: Keep writing! I want to know what happened in the Allistor x Clara story!**

**Me: *growls* I'll continue writing when I'm not so tired. *falls asleep***

**Everybody: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Scotland: Guys give her a break. If you want to see what Clara/Grimmijaggers looks like, here's the link:**

** art/What-the-Hell-is-this-Ch-9-Clara-406835250?q=gallery%3AGrimmijaggers%2F42757591&qo=12**

**If I was Clara, I'm pretty sure I would say: 'I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please Review, Bye bye.' So, yeah. Till next time. Oh! And also, Clara said she posted a new story, that has NOTHING TO DO with Anime/Hetalia, but could be fun to read, so here's the link if you just want to check it out:**

** s/9772760/1/Why-him**


End file.
